Young Bruce Wayne and Russell Madison
by ABatmanWriter
Summary: This little series will depict of a young Wayne and Madison on how they've met and were friends at one point before the death of Bruce's parents death.
1. Chapter 1

A five year old Russell Madison meets up with an eight year Bruce Wayne in Gotham.

Please note this little series and Whisper meets Red Robin will connect. Thanks in advance

"But daddy! I don't wanna go to Gotham, there nothing for me to do there. Let me go!" Holding on to his son tightly, Jared Madison made sure not to give in to his son's strong grip. The sharply dressed in designer shoes, fedora and suit made sure his son's tuxedo and shoes stays clean. "I wanna stay in Peyote!" Becoming a little annoyed by his behavior, the up and coming business man, bribed Russell while waving for a taxi cab under one of many palm trees in the largely populated city.

"Son, I promise you, you will be good friends with Thomas' kid; he's around your age so I'm sure you two will have something to bond over something while daddy takes care of business." A green taxi cab pulled over for the men, the widower let go of his and told him to get in. Russell refused by crossing his arms and pouted with cheeks puffed, "Russell, I'll tell you again, this business is not for me; but for you and your future. I want you to have it one day." This caught the missing tooth, freckle boy's attention and got in quickly, the father followed suit.

"Young Master Bruce, have you done your homework yet?" Inside Wayne's Manor in Gotham City house to Thomas and Martha Wayne along with their eight year son, Bruce and loyal English butler Alfred Pennyworth. Of which right the young man is not doing his studies but watching his favorite television show, The Gray Ghost. "Sir, are you watching the tele again?" In the steady pace the butler came walking in Bruce's room, hearing Alfred's footsteps; the young boy shut the tv off, quickly pulled his academic books on the bed, and started to 'read'.

"No Alfred!" Shouting back to his butler, "just doing some homework." Alfred walked in the room with freshly made homemade soup placing it down on the bedpost and placed a hand on the warm television. The servant raised his eyebrow to Bruce. "I started doing my homework then it was time for the Gray Ghost, promise." Folding his arms the butler was not amuse.

"Master Bruce, the reason why I came here is to you that your father is going to have a business talk with Mr. Jared Madison who happens to have a son about your age." Listening in closely the homeschool boy eyes lid up with excitement. Hoping it will be somebody he will bond and play with.

"Now, let me get you dressed up for two of you to meet."

Inside the taxi cab the father and son chatted about the business. "Russell, ever since your mother died giving birth to you, I promise to take care you." Seeing the sun setting, the boy sigh as well the father thinking nothing is getting through his son. So he reached in his pocket, taking out a Trojan Tiger wrestler action figure. Looking at it withthe corner of his eyes, Russell spotted the action figure which Jared hand over happily so the young fan can play with to keep his mind occupy.

"Tojan Tiga!" Laughing at his son, the father correct the young boy by pronouncing properly due to Russell not always being able to say his r's. "Can we go to a westling match and watch him beat up the bad guys?" The long bearded elder taxi cab driver is slightly annoyed, but it didn't let get to him as he hummed there way to Gotham. "Daddy, daddy! One day I am gonna beat up bad guys and put them in the Tigre Bomba!" Moving his arms and legs around like a windmill, the young fan is moving so wildly Russell kicked the cab driver from behind.

"Russell!" Yelled Jarred at his wild son, grabbing his arm tightly with both the father and cab driving sighing heavily with the green eyes boy looking innocent by starting to cry. "I, I love you." Taking the toy back, the father mimic the luchadore to keep Russell entertain for the rest of the trip with everyone left smiling happily.

"Master Thomas. Master Bruce, is all dressed sir. I will go and get the car." With the loyal butler off to do so the young future heir of Wayne Enterprise one day, seek out his father who is waiting already by the front door all dapper up with his hands in pocket, looking out at the sunset.

"Dad," Young Bruce said in a meek concern voice, "why do we help others that we don't know?" Turning around, the surgeon looked at his sincere boy by taking a long deep look at him. Getting down on his knees, and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"You can make a differences in somebody's life and that person can reward you in a way you can't find words to say thank you." Hearing those words is something the young man made sure it is something he kept in the back of his mind. With Alfred pulling up to the driveway and out the car to open the doors for the gentlemen to get in. The thick mustache father held his son's hand to walk out the front door.

"Now son, what does the read?" Pointing to the sign, Jared encourage his son on reading it. Quickly looking out the door window, Russell pointed to it with a big toothless smile on his face lid up even more.

"Welcome, to Go, Go, Gotham City!" Proudly reading the welcoming, Russell is distracted by the new scenes. Jared look at the masked wrestling figure. "Daddy, will I be friends with him?" Referring to Bruce Wayne, Jarred looked at the building of their arrival which the cab driver stopped at the red light, a block away from the location.

"Son, you're a very social bright young man," putting away the action figure back in his pocket, "you could make friends with the mayor of Peyote and I bet with TrojanTiger too." Laughing at his own joke the thick full beard and hair father noticed his one of his son's shoe was untie and laced it up for him with the light changing back to green. "Just remember son, you can change somebody's life without knowing it. You have a special gift to unite people with your words."

On the other side of the road were the Wayne's the company arrived at their location with the butler exciting the car after parking it to open it for the father and son. With the two out of the car, the three men waited patiently for their guest to arrive to discuses business plans. Seeing the taxi cab pulling in closer, Thomas waved his arm to notion the location; Jared did tell the cab to pull over here and told his son to get off while he pays the fee. Russell noticed Bruce right away and vice virsa with the younger boy greeted the older boy as both fathers greeted each other with the cab driven away.

"Nice to finally meet you in person Mr. Wayne, here is my boy I was telling you about, Russell." The young lad put out for Dr. Wayne for the shake hands with. Russell toothless smile with a adorable freckle face shook hands with Thomas.

"Good to meet you young Russell. Mr. Madison here is my son I have told you about, Bruce. Bruce if you may." Nodding, the young timid boy greeted his hopeful new friend. The social one happily introduced himself eagerly with the butler watching by the car. "and right there is my butler, Alfred Pennyworth; he will be watching our boys while we take care of business."

"Come along now gentlemen, I will make some spaghetti and asparagus for dinner. And for dessert we will have some fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies with warm milk." Russell looked up and asked if is cow milk. The butler nod it was letting the boys in the car.

"Mr. Pennyworth, I'm a vegetarian like my daddy we drink soy milk." Pronouncing the k's heavily spit sprayed out of gap from his mouth. "Momma was too, she told daddy there was no need to harm animals if they didn't harm harmed us." Bruce watch on how mature and well spoken the young Russell is with Alfred putting their seat belts on and shutting the door for the boys heading back to Wayne Manor with Jared and Thomas entering Wayne Enterprise.

The firecracker noticed how shy and timid Bruce is so Russell decided to break the ice so the trip back to the mansion won't be so boring, "So Bruce! You like luchalibre?" Shaking his head no due to never hearing of it. This surprised the young fan so he explain it to him including his favorite luchadore, "his name his Trojan Tiger, he's a Mexican high-flyer that wears a white tiger mask who gets on the top rope, and and and and does the Tigre Bomba with his legs wrapped around the guys neck hitting the mat for the win! It's soooooo cool, Bruce! You have to see him!"

This caught the billionaire's attention with all hand and leg motion the young fan was doing inside the car, "He sounds like the Gray Ghost, but What does, 'Tigre Bomba' mean?" Settling down, the bilingual child explain that was Spanish for, Tiger bomb and he learns the language by watching Ratoncito Miguel; a bilingual children's problem. Then asked who's the Gray Ghost.

Bruce explained to his new friend on who is favorite masked man.

"You know Russell, I like you a lot more than Roman Sionis. You're much more fun to be with." Happy to hear this, Russell gave Bruce a giant hug in which the two embrace it. Alfred is watching this as he pulled in the drive way, parking the car as the two let go. "I hope we can be friends forever." The new friends unbuckle their seats and waited for the door to be open by the babysitter with jointing out like lighting.

Racing to the door the two boys laugh having gay time with the butler following behind with key in hand letting the new friends bolted in Wayne Manor and quickly up the stairs to Bruce's room. This left Alfred to go to the kitchen to prepare the meal. "Haha, I beat you Brucey!" With the two panting heavily and tackle the older boy like in wrestling, which can be heard downstairs. Russell bounced up and down on the bed like it was a wrestling mat. "Watch this!"

Still on the floor recovering from the tackle, Bruce quickly looked up at Russell reckless behavior and jumped off the bed. Quickly trying to catch his new friend, Thomas son's tried to catch his new friend, didn't get up in time. Crack, crack just like bubble wrap. "Waaaah!" Alfred immediately stopped his cooking and stormed as quickly as he could to where the two boys are at.

"Wot has happen here?" Picking up his glasses in which is sliding of his nose, butler is far from pleased hearing Russell crying in pain, Bruce is order by Alfred to get a bag of ice at once. Being quick, the young man came back quickly down and up the stairs placed the right on wannabe wrestler's shoulder who is crying louder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wot has happen here?" Picking up his glasses which is sliding of his nose, the butler is far from pleased hearing Russell crying in pain, Bruce, ordered by Alfred to get a bag of ice at once. Being quick, the young man came back quickly down and up the stairs placing on the wannabe wrestler's shoulder who is crying louder.

Bruce explain the whole situation to his butler on how he feels bad about everything. "Hasn't your father told you to never do such things." Sniffling and nodding yes, "Master Bruce, please call your father at once to let him known what has happen to young Russell. I'll call the hospital so they may meet up with us at once."

At the enterprise where business men Jared Madison and Thomas Wayne are at negotiating business to reach an agreement to expand Madison Citadel in Gotham City, Thomas Wayne is received a phone call from his son, "dad, it's me Bruce," stopping on what the two men are doing immediate, the father of caller noticed the tone of the concern boy is, "Russell broke his shoulder. He is going to be taken ER with Alfred and I." Hearing this, Thomas told his son he will be there at once.

Concern about has just happen, Jared asked his fellow business man on what just happen. Thomas explain and told him they have to go at once. "My boy," Nodding to the inquirer, "we have go there now, please Mr. Wayne do hurry as fast as you can." With both men picking up their coats and hats off the rack, the surgeon lead the out first with the struggling hotel owner following suit calling out for a taxi cab to pick up the gentlemen.

"I am so sorry Russell, this is all my fault, if I were able to get up sooner I would of been able catch you." Whimpering a little, the injured boy shook his head no while holding on to the pack of ice close to him and smile faintly at Bruce.

"Was me Brucey, I shouldn't of tackle you down." Looking down by being ashamed, "I'm sorry." saying in a very meek voice with Alfred being pleased that both boys took very mature approach of their matters as he left to go and get the car to drive the injured young man to the ER. "Are we still fwends?" Smiling gently, Bruce nodded.

"Of course silly." Looking up at his friend, Russell gave him a huge toothless smile, "just try and don't do that again, alright Russell?" Nodding as they arrived into the ER which Alfred let the boys out and into the doors to check in Jared's son to be seen by a doctor as soon as possible. The secretary asked for the boy's information in which the butler do not have, but soon after the fathers' came in to see their boys giving them big hugs.

"If I may sirs, I do like to apologize for my lack of responsibility for not keeping an eye of the boys." Politely covering up Alfred's mouth, Russell interrupted quickly catching everybody off guard. With their fathers letting go of the boys.

"Please Mr. Pennyworth, do not have say anything. It was my fault, so please; don't punish Brucey or Alfewd." Looking down, Russell humbled himself with even the sectarian in awe and surprise as she took the boy's paperwork given by the father with a smile.

"So, how old are you young man?" Shutting her eyes with a a big genuine smile. Holding up the number five as he counted each finger individually in an adorable tone, "so adorable! You know, I have niece in Peyote where you are you from she's your age. Her name is Papillion, it's Japanese for butterfly; have you heard of her?" Russell shook his head, "oh well, maybe one day. You can go in now." As the woman tapped his nose gently, wit's the nurse flagged for group to come on in to an open room.

Thomas pulled Bruce aside and which Alfred did too, to be close to his masters. "Bruce, you know I do not approve of lying. Is this all true?" Nodding once with Thomas watching his eye contact close with Alfred behind the young master. "Alright, just making sure. That Russell kid and his father, Jared; make good company. You and two will make good friends for life."

"If I may suggest sirs, if we wait here for the Madison's right here in waiting room. For privacy reasons." The Wayne's nodded on the idea. "Ahem, Master Thomas does make a good point Master Bruce. About you and young Russell becoming good friends that it. A good friendship like that doesn't happen everyday," Not happy still is looking down his chair in the waiting room as he sighed with the secretary even asked what's wrong.

"He does make a good friend. He is not like the other kids here, and that is the thing, he is not from here." Knowing the point that is made, now sees why Bruce is upset, "it's not fair." Placing his elbows on the chair with his palm on his cheeks, pouting with a long face. Kicking his feet, Thomas, placed a hand on his son's shoulder by telling him he will make sure his boy may visit Peyote as often as time would allow.

The Japanese decent employee gave the upset boy a sucker to cheer him up. And that it did, with Russell with a green cast on signed by his doctor and nurse, Jared is holding on to son's free arm; the carefree boy dashed over to give Bruce a big hug with the adults shaking their heads. "At lease we are in the right place if something does happen again." Alfred added his deadpan remark.

"Hey guys, would you like to sign my cast?" Smiling in the most cutest way possible, the injured boy took out a marker once his father let go his hand. "You too miss secretary lady?" Everyone got up from their seats to sign Russell's cast happy and willingly.

"So Russell, how long you have to wear the cast for?" Bruce questioned while writing on it, "heal quickly, your new friend, Bruce". This frown the injured boy while holding up a number four on his hands. "Four weeks? Tough, but don't be sad. Dad said I can come visit to play whenever!" Hearing this brighten up Russell immensely while looking at his dad for his approval of which he nod.

"Great idea, the boys did kick it off quite well." Looking at his watch, Thomas noticed how late it was. "We should finish this on Monday, I promise Martha we will go see Zorro at the theater tomorrow. Understanding this, Jared took back Russell's arm after everyone signed the cast for him with a bittersweet goodbye. "You know Jared and your boy Russell are welcome to stay." This put a small smile on the kids, but the man refused.

"Thank you Thomas, but I must politely decline. I do not want to seem like a bother; you've already done so much for myself and my son. I believe what will be done on Monday will be the reward for us, isn't that correct Russell?" Looking down with a downcast face, the boy nodded.

"Yes sir." The discourage son replied meekly. "I hope to see you Monday, Brucey." Waving goodbye to everybody while exiting the sliding doors, Russell tugged on his father sleeve, "dad, where will sleep?" Yawning, the tired boy rubbed his sleepy eyes. Moving his pucker lips upwards, Jared check his wallet it was barley enough for one more night. Pointing to a run down motel, is hinted where the two will be sleeping for the night. Picking up Russell over his shoulder, the widower scrolled over to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wot has happen here?" Picking up his glasses which is sliding of his nose, the butler is far from pleased hearing Russell crying in pain, Bruce, ordered by Alfred to get a bag of ice at once. Being quick, the young man came back quickly down and up the stairs placing on the wannabe wrestler's shoulder who is crying louder.

Bruce explain the whole situation to his butler on how he feels bad about everything. "Hasn't your father told you to never do such things." Sniffling and nodding yes, "Master Bruce, please call your father at once to let him known what has happen to young Russell. I'll call the hospital so they may meet up with us at once."

At the enterprise where business men Jared Madison and Thomas Wayne are at negotiating business to reach an agreement to expand Madison Citadel in Gotham City, Thomas Wayne is received a phone call from his son, "dad, it's me Bruce," stopping on what the two men are doing immediate, the father of caller noticed the tone of the concern boy is, "Russell broke his shoulder. He is going to be taken ER with Alfred and I." Hearing this, Thomas told his son he will be there at once.

Concern about has just happen, Jared asked his fellow business man on what just happen. Thomas explain and told him they have to go at once. "My boy," Nodding to the inquirer, "we have go there now, please Mr. Wayne do hurry as fast as you can." With both men picking up their coats and hats off the rack, the surgeon lead the out first with the struggling hotel owner following suit calling out for a taxi cab to pick up the gentlemen.

"I am so sorry Russell, this is all my fault, if I were able to get up sooner I would of been able catch you." Whimpering a little, the injured boy shook his head no while holding on to the pack of ice close to him and smile faintly at Bruce.

"Was me Brucey, I shouldn't of tackle you down." Looking down by being ashamed, "I'm sorry." saying in a very meek voice with Alfred being pleased that both boys took very mature approach of their matters as he left to go and get the car to drive the injured young man to the ER. "Are we still fwends?" Smiling gently, Bruce nodded.

"Of course silly." Looking up at his friend, Russell gave him a huge toothless smile, "just try and don't do that again, alright Russell?" Nodding as they arrived into the ER which Alfred let the boys out and into the doors to check in Jared's son to be seen by a doctor as soon as possible. The secretary asked for the boy's information in which the butler do not have, but soon after the fathers' came in to see their boys giving them big hugs.

"If I may sirs, I do like to apologize for my lack of responsibility for not keeping an eye of the boys." Politely covering up Alfred's mouth, Russell interrupted quickly catching everybody off guard. With their fathers letting go of the boys.

"Please Mr. Pennyworth, do not have say anything. It was my fault, so please; don't punish Brucey or Alfewd." Looking down, Russell humbled himself with even the sectarian in awe and surprise as she took the boy's paperwork given by the father with a smile.

"So, how old are you young man?" Shutting her eyes with a a big genuine smile. Holding up the number five as he counted each finger individually in an adorable tone, "so adorable! You know, I have niece in Peyote where you are you from she's your age. Her name is Papillion, it's Japanese for butterfly; have you heard of her?" Russell shook his head, "oh well, maybe one day. You can go in now." As the woman tapped his nose gently, wit's the nurse flagged for group to come on in to an open room.

Thomas pulled Bruce aside and which Alfred did too, to be close to his masters. "Bruce, you know I do not approve of lying. Is this all true?" Nodding once with Thomas watching his eye contact close with Alfred behind the young master. "Alright, just making sure. That Russell kid and his father, Jared; make good company. You and two will make good friends for life."

"If I may suggest sirs, if we wait here for the Madison's right here in waiting room. For privacy reasons." The Wayne's nodded on the idea. "Ahem, Master Thomas does make a good point Master Bruce. About you and young Russell becoming good friends that it. A good friendship like that doesn't happen everyday," Not happy still is looking down his chair in the waiting room as he sighed with the secretary even asked what's wrong.

"He does make a good friend. He is not like the other kids here, and that is the thing, he is not from here." Knowing the point that is made, now sees why Bruce is upset, "it's not fair." Placing his elbows on the chair with his palm on his cheeks, pouting with a long face. Kicking his feet, Thomas, placed a hand on his son's shoulder by telling him he will make sure his boy may visit Peyote as often as time would allow.

The Japanese decent employee gave the upset boy a sucker to cheer him up. And that it did, with Russell with a green cast on signed by his doctor and nurse, Jared is holding on to son's free arm; the carefree boy dashed over to give Bruce a big hug with the adults shaking their heads. "At lease we are in the right place if something does happen again." Alfred added his deadpan remark.

"Hey guys, would you like to sign my cast?" Smiling in the most cutest way possible, the injured boy took out a marker once his father let go his hand. "You too miss secretary lady?" Everyone got up from their seats to sign Russell's cast happy and willingly.

"So Russell, how long you have to wear the cast for?" Bruce questioned while writing on it, "heal quickly, your new friend, Bruce". This frown the injured boy while holding up a number four on his hands. "Four weeks? Tough, but don't be sad. Dad said I can come visit to play whenever!" Hearing this brighten up Russell immensely while looking at his dad for his approval of which he nod.

"Great idea, the boys did kick it off quite well." Looking at his watch, Thomas noticed how late it was. "We should finish this on Monday, I promise Martha we will go see Zorro at the theater tomorrow. Understanding this, Jared took back Russell's arm after everyone signed the cast for him with a bittersweet goodbye. "You know Jared and your boy Russell are welcome to stay." This put a small smile on the kids, but the man refused.

"Thank you Thomas, but I must politely decline. I do not want to seem like a bother; you've already done so much for myself and my son. I believe what will be done on Monday will be the reward for us, isn't that correct Russell?" Looking down with a downcast face, the boy nodded.

"Yes sir." The discourage son replied meekly. "I hope to see you Monday, Brucey." Waving goodbye to everybody while exiting the sliding doors, Russell tugged on his father sleeve, "dad, where will sleep?" Yawning, the tired boy rubbed his sleepy eyes. Moving his pucker lips upwards, Jared check his wallet it was barley enough for one more night. Pointing to a run down motel, is hinted where the two will be sleeping for the night. Picking up Russell over his shoulder, the widower scrolled over to the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

Yah!" Pumping up his good arm, Russell jumped sky up with great happiness that beam radiantly, "let's do it Bruce!" Both father figure to the young men, Jared and Alfred over heard placed a smile on their faces knowing of them are satisfied with the good behavior. "So what's in the cave, sounds like it is fun?" Inquiring the young thrilled seeker who is already eager to go by not staying still.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Just bats; lots of them too. I hear them from down below and they scare me." Kicking his feet back and forth Bruce looks down embarrassed by it. His friend asked what's wrong, "I'm scared of them Russell; scared of the bats. Pretty silly, huh?" Shaking his head no, the freckle five year, smiling with a missing tooth, the five year old reassured the eight year old everything will be fine.

Arriving at the drive in outside of Wayne's Manor, the boys are eager to get out of the car to go check the cave Bruce mention. Jared and Alfred went inside to take care of business of the funeral expense which the widower has the unfortunate experience dealing with. Now with the car park, Russell and Bruce unbuckled their seats to open their doors to head out of car and to the cave.

Looking down the dark well, the scared Bruce is shaking due to the nerves upon going down. Russell looked over to his friend, and tried talking to some motivation into him by placing his good arm on his friend, "think of it as only a nightmare, Brucey!" With the bold one going first, Russell climbed down by using an old rotten ladder that is missing a few steps. "You just got to wake up from your fears!" The voice echo down. Trying to look down, the timid boy saw nothing but a hint of green from the cast of the brave one.

"Who told you that; your dad?" Shouting out to his friend, Bruce started to climb down the ladder like walking on eggshells. Shouting back, Russell told him he did, "well let's hope it does for me because I really hate bats."

Looking around in deep, enormous, cave, all can be heard was their footsteps making splashing noises from the boys, water dripping from the top, Russell kicking a pebble, Bruce became rather annoyed with after awhile, "Can you stop that, please? Each time you kick it, it sounds like a gun clicking." Stopping immediately, the friend granted the request.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it to upset you, Brucey." Looking down, a different noise occur. "It wasn't me, I swear!" Quickly defending himself, the boys panic when they've heard wings flapping, "what is that noise?" question the young Russell with flapping noise sounding heavier and closer. Trying to see if they can see anything with the water reflection, Bruce did not spotted anything; but heard a tiny screech coming from a distance.

"Did you hear that, Russell?" Shaking his head no, the freckle boy kept on going, with the sound getting closer, "It's a bat!" Shouted Bruce, grabbing Russell's good arm, both boys scream and two started to ran, "come on Russell, we got to get out of here!" With running as fast as their short legs can carry them. Huffing and puffing, sweat escaped out their bodies.

Looking up where the sunlight is faintly spotted. "Come on, we've got to climb back up." Without a second doubt, the boys climb up, but another step on the ladder broke off as the colony are coming faster and closer. Having no choice, but to pulling"hold on to my hand buddy, I'll help you up!" With Bruce's help, both of the adventure seekers manage to escape and run back inside to Wayne Manor where both Jared and Alfred are located. Good timing too, a sudden rain slowly starting to fall.

"There you are Master Bruce, Russell. It is late, we have a funeral to attend tomorrow." With the rain hitting harder with thunder and lighting added to the mix; everybody looked up, "oh goodness, let's hope it is gone by tomorrow." Alfred took both boys inside the mansion offering the guests the spare room.

"Yeah, we should attend to bed early, we'll be having a long day ahead of us." Russell moaned once his father stated those words were utter at the same time thunder rumble louder in the sky. "I hope the storm does leaves tomorrow, Alfred." With everyone inside, thunder crashed louder with lighting lidding up. Russell whom is holding on to his father's leg tight. "Come on son," picking up his boy, Jared took the scared boy to their room for the night in which the butler laid out clothes for the two can change into for their sleep wear.

With everyone in their beds and sound asleep except for Bruce, whose parents were sadly murdered is still awake. The guilt of the boy still weighs heavily and got out bed to sneak out to see if his friend Russell is awake.

Tossing and turning once again, Russell Madison woke himself up from the same nightmare from the night before. Waking up on his own term, the young got out of bed to see if Bruce is up; so the thrill seeker, snuck out of the room.

While sneaking out, a large lighting struck down the mansion cutting the power off, and with both adults sound asleep, made the boys more determined to find each other quicker.

Out of their rooms with the hallways pitch black due to the storm cutting off the power line, neither one was able to spot the other. So, they called out each other's names to call to locate one another.

The rain pouring heavily, hitting the windows roughly, sounding like gunshots. Both boys panic with great terror due to their dislike of the sound of guns.

Crash!

Russell and Bruce heard the loud lighting and ran so fast, the two boys bumped into each other, hitting other's heads in which younger boy was about to cry, "Russell, relax it's just me Bruce. You couldn't sleep either?" The loud noise indoors cause both men to wake up to see what's all the ruckus. Realizing the power is out, Alfred with a flashlight in hand went to turn on the power generator.

Both boys heard something else, not knowing it was the butler who is up, turning on the backup power source. The same with Alfred who hears something. With Russell and Bruce behind him they came up with to a prank to scare Alfred. Putting a finger up to his lips, Russell told his friend to be quiet and keep on tip-toeing.

The steps of each person became closer and louder, "Rawr!" Shouted the young trouble maker which startle the butler, quickly trying to make a get away, Jarred wide awake, is standing in front of the bedroom door with arms folded, clearing his throat.

"Bed now, Russell Mayo Soto Madison!" Trying to justify himself, the bearded father is having no part of it demanding the boys to go to bed at once. Marching to their room with his head laid low, Alfred address the same for Bruce. The young explorers went to their bed, following the guardians.

Following morning: The storm from last night is just as strong with Alfred Pennyworth, the butler of the young master Bruce Wayne and current legal guardian is the first one up as he looked out window. "Heaven is still weeping for Gotham's fallen angels it would seems." Already dress, the middle age man went to prepare breakfast before waking everybody up.

Brewing tea, served with fresh fruits, mini pancakes, and orange juice all in within an hour.

Placing the food on everybody's meal on their plates and caring them to the dinning room, the hardworking butler went up to wake up the men in the house. Already up, the young Bruce Wayne got himself dress while staring himself in the mirror,

hearing a knock on the door, he told person to come in. "Oh, Alfred, hi." Speaking in a meek tone, the young boy who looked over with the tall and slim butler who walked over adjusting Bruce's tie.

"Good morning young master." With the two standing firm next to each other, "breakfast is ready, come along now before it gets cold." Leaving the two exited Bruce's room while Alfred went to across the long hallway to wake up Russell and Jarred Madison who were already up and getting dress. Nonetheless, the butler does his job to open the door, but to find a bit open.

Both men greeted their host, "Ah, good morning Alfred. The beautiful scent of you preparing breakfast awoke us." All dapper up, hair gel for the father and hair brushed on the young lad which he greeted happily then asked kindly if his friend Bruce is up. Telling Russell that Bruce is in dining room; eating. "We should leave after our meal, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wise idea, Sir Madison." Liking the idea, the group went to enjoy their hardy breakfast, before leaving for the funeral which everybody required their umbrellas. The walk to large land of field where the burial is going to be taken place is somber just like weather. Not a word was spoken

Stepping forward on the casket by himself, getting on his knees, with the rain pouring heavier on everyone including young Bruce makes an oath on the gravesite to vow revenge on who killed his parents. With the tears flowing down like a waterfall, Alfred put the umbrella over the grieving boy's head. With Russell and Jared paid their respect


	5. Chapter 5

16 years later

A full grown adult, Russell Madison who is celebrating his 21st birthday in Peyote inside the grand opening of the very first Madison Citadel. The lean, but slightly muscular, clean shaven, Buddy Holly glasses, white suit with vertical black lines, black dress shoes, (which both laces are tied), Princeton haircut and painted black finger nails.

Accompanying the birthday man's father, is the founder of the hotel owner, Jared who is currently going through cancer. Carrying a cane for his brittle and weak body due to the chemotherapy, the bald, wrinkled body, bags under his exhausted eyes, the father still made an effort to celebrate his only child's birthday and heir to the hotel.

Helping along the father, Russell's closet boyfriend, Sirius. But due to the closed minded of the city Peyote, only two other people know the real fact the future owner is gay. Jared and fellow college student, future attorney Aubrey Durante.

"You told me Bruce Wayne would be here." Question Russell's multiracial boyfriend, the single loop earring, black goatee and fine mustache, baby blue suit, brown shoes, hazel eyes, Quiff hair style and with a vodka in hand, "hope you weren't a fibbing, Russ." Nudging him playfully with lots of eyes watching the two closely. The guest are mumbling hateful comments under their breaths.

"Did you know, that Russell boy is a fag?" Mumbled one person, "no way he could ever run a business, who then would take over once the fairy dies?"

Watching and listening closely too is Aubrey, a pretty boy blonde with piercing blue eyes, dapper up in a fine Italian black suit is top of his class. With him, is girlfriend of Japanese decent Papillion Choucho. Wearing black and white stripes knee high socks, Chuck Taylor shoes, long black hair pig tails, pink fairy skirt, and light pink strip shirt is an aspiring video game designer.

The future attorney pulled aside the birthday boy, "Russell, as a friend I am warning you," very cautiously whispered the concern friend, "all these are saying some negative things about you and Sirius. I think they know." Watching too, the future heir noticed what his friend warn him about. Looking at his watch, Russell hoped his old friend Bruce would arrive already. "Leave it to me, I'll distract them perfectly." Volunteering, Aubrey stepped forward with a drink in hand and Papillion in the other. Confused, the young man return to his father whom called him over.

"Son, maybe this was a bad idea." Speaking with a hoarse, raspy voice, the owner of Madison Citadel, Jared sat down with a slight struggle. With blood shot color eyes and the bags under them the dying man does not know how much longer he has to live, "but to see you all grown up Russell makes me the happiest man in the world. You are truly a rare treasure your mother left me." Tears shed from both man, "do me a favor son, when I die to never let anyone take away our business that I worked so hard for you to have a solid future. Money does not lead happiness, but guilt and regret. When you feel down, spend it on others so you can be genuinely happy, Russell."

Taking a heavy deep, a man, not much taller than Russell stood behind the owner a black suit dress to kill, with black hair, ocean blue eyes greeted the father and son, "well I can drink to that, can you Russell?" Hearing a deep, but not gruff voice with two women wrapped around his arm with a smooth charming smile raised up his glass. Turning around, a familiar aura went down the son's spine.

"Yeah I can, Bruce." Turning around to see his old childhood friend, now billionaire Bruce Wayne. Greeting him with a 'bro hug', Russell smile brightly like a kid in a candy store with Sirius coming to see the communion while Aubrey found a mic to greet Gotham's playboy to distract the attention around Russell's sexual ordination. "My goodness, how you been old friend, keeping the ladies off you seems to be not one of them." Laughing at the joke, both friends briefly jeered into was pulled aside.

Excusing himself from the women and Jared accompany, Bruce looked confused, but stern before Sirius eagerly introduce himself, "So, you're the notorious Bruce Wayne I've been told so much about." Taking out his hand to greet himself, "don't worry Bruce, nothing but good things; promise." Greeting back more people came down the stairs to see Gotham's own along with Aubrey.

"People, people I am flatter, but if I could a moment with the birthday boy?"humbled Bruce waved Russell to go outside the hotel. Leaving from the front doors with drinks in their hands on the mildly, balmy chilly weather. "How did your father do it? I remember clearly like it was yesterday Jared came to my dad about this and never finished the transaction due to my unfortunate event." Vehicles drove by, lights flickering on, and palm trees swaying softly.

"My dad met with his old friend B.N. Goodnight for the transition to progress." Raising an eyebrow with both gentlemen stop silence with the speak of devil guest has arrived, "oh, Mr. Goodnight, you've finally arrived. Lepiota great to see you too. Is that a ring I see?" Arriving in an orange suit checker pattern suit, brown dress shoes, Rolex watch, gray medium length hair ponytail, and 70s style glasses, "I was just talking to my old friend Bruce Wayne on how you've donated money to Madison Citadel." Nodding to the question, the future Lady Goodnight, Lepiota Bellucci is wearing a purple sleeveless silk mermaid style dress flaunted her 14k diamond crafted engagement ring to the men sparkled the Hispanic Italian chocolate woman eyes.

Watching closely, Wayne notices something suspicious with man. Nonetheless, he greeted Goodnight casually. "Nice to meet you Mr. Goodnight, this was a kind gesture you've done for the Madisons." Everyone shook hand shook each other. Half smiling, Bruce watched Russell whom greeted the old family friend with a close eye. "And congratulations to you and the future wife."

"Why yes, after young Russell and Jared left your beloved city; my dear friend thought it would of been a burden to ask so they came to me." Placing his hand on his head, with eyes shut, the birthday boy felt a pulsing, throbbing headache on his temple. "Is there something the matter; too many drinks?" Laughing to himself Goodnight and Lepiota just smile while took off the oversize glasses, Russell rubbed between his eyes. Doing so for a slight second, many demons swam, crawling, screeching, grabbing through his visions, until the man shook it off.

"These demons, they are like from my nightmare when I'm asleep. But why am I seeing them when I'm awake." Questioning him, the young man brushed it off.

Bruce has a feeling there's something more to it with Sirius and Aubrey dashed out to the doors to get Russell. Everyone turned around to face the door, "Russell, Russell," panting heavily and placing his knees to catch wind Sirius delivered the message, "your father passed out!" Panic escaped the son's face. Dashing back inside along with Bruce, Lepiota, B.N., everybody inside, circle Jared's laying body.

"Dad? Dad!" The crowd moved aside for the concern son who is down on his knees, next to his dad. "Dad, what happen to you?" Holding Jared's hand, Russell felt on how cold rapid the weak man is becoming. Sirius, Bruce, Papilion, and Aubrey stood beside him with Goodnight watching in the corner of his eye who only pretending to feel sorrow with his lady next to him. The son of a once famous doctor, Bruce noticed the man's pulse is weakening.

"Russell, there you are." Reaching out for his only son, smiling weakly, "remember this boy, fight for what passionated about. You have unique way of uniting people." Crying, knowing he will never see his son succeed; but thrilled to see the man Russell has become, and knowing he has raised him the best he could as a single father. "Take care son, do Peyote proud like I've felt about you." Pulling out inside his pocket to trying reach a ticket, but couldn't in time. His last breath became its last, and the new hotel owner broke down in tears will everyone, but the four friends left to console.

Goodnight and Lepiota walked into try to console Russell, "Young Russell, I am so sorry for the sudden lost of your father. Jared without a doubt was indeed a good man; very proud to call him a friend." Showing empathy towards the young man with Lepiota putting her hand on the young man, but pulled aside quickly. Aubrey pulled the ticket away from Jared's deceased hand to see.

"It is a plane ticket, Russell to Japan." Taking it from Aubrey, Russell looked at it with surprise, "It looks like your dad this intended for you as a birthday gift." Looking over Russell's friends shoulder both Goodnights seen it as opportunity to scheme a plan to their advantage. Stepping aside, the two excused themselves.

"Well, on behalf myself and Lady, we are truly sorry for this double sword event; but we will leave you be." Leaving the hotel with everyone watching made sure they were out of sight as the headed to a near by alley. Two young prosatude women spotted them with their ripped dress and greasy hair, "do you rats have a name?" Inquired B.N. in a calm matter.

"Lenore, and this here is Elenore." The bold red head, Lenore spoke on behalf of the two, "but we are not from here, we're from Gotham City. We were just leaving." Doing so, the dark hair woman Elenore, followed aside her closest and only friend Lenore back where they are from.

Click, clack, click, clack. The sounds of their high heels echo into the cool night.

"That red head, she has spunk. I like her." Folding her arm, Lepiota is slightly jealous, "yes, back to work." Taking out his cell phone, Goodnight called in his office, "Little White, it's me. It's a go."

Now with unfortunate death of Russell Madison's father what will he do? Will he go to Japan, but why did his father buy him a ticket. And who is this Little White Goodnight spoke with? Find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Japan, huh?" Taking the ticket from Aubrey, Russell along with Bruce and Papillion looks at the ticket. "I don't know a single about it the country, but if this is what my father wanted." Rubbing the back of his neck, Russell looked at Sirius with discourage face.

"The ticket is for tomorrow morning too." Bruce noted, "you should get packing while the rest of leave you. But you know, maybe this a good thing for you." Raising an eyebrow, the now owner of Madison Citadel understood. Hoping it will clear his mind which he needs to do. "Will you need any help?" His friend from Gotham kindly inquired. Russell shook his head while still quiet with multiple things going through his mind all at once.

"I still see them." Looking at his youthful shaken hand, "the demons, I still see them and not only in my dreams anymore." Papillion, new to the group looked confused. Her boyfriend, Aubrey explain the details although he doesn't believe they're real, "when I was outside with Bruce and B.N. I seen them, clearer than ever." Huffing out an exhale, Russell made eye contact with the young woman with a smile, noticing on how aloof the spaced out man introduce himself.

Giggling to herself softly, Papillion greeted too, "Hi Russell, nice to meet you!" Skipping around him in a circle trying to cheer up her new friend. Unfortunately it did not work as planned. " I am Papillion, Dante's video game designer girlfriend!" Skipping around, the hyper woman stopped as she noticed childhood friends noticed something about her. Almost if they've seen her before.

"You wouldn't happen to have an aunt working in Gotham's hospital, would you?" Inquired Bruce as both men remember that eventful moment when Russell broke his arm by jumping off the bed. "She happen to say that she has a niece leaving here in Peyote, but this was 16 years ago." Russell knee down at the 5 foot Asian, moving close to her.

Blinking repeatedly, Papillion dark eyes widen, "unless Bruce, this is the same woman and Aubrey like older women." Sighing to himself, the boyfriend shook his head with eyes shut. "You know, I don't care; after all, whom am I to throw stones?" Bruce looked at annoyed friend and quickly changed the subject.

"We will prepare the funeral for you Russell. Your father help my parents, and now it's my time to return the favor. You go on." Turning around, to hold back his tears, Russell knew this is what his father wanted him to do, but why? Why would Jared have the young man go to, The Land of the Rising Sun? To learn how to use chopsticks?

"Little White, B.N.?" Walking out, back to Goodnight's HQ, Lepiota has her painted fingernails folded with her fiancé "Isn't it too soon; shouldn't we wait for the perfect moment?" Stopping, B.N. looked at his woman with a raise eyebrow, "think about it, if we do it now, it will be too soon; but if we wait we can plot the perfect scheme by getting to the heart of the matter."

"Heart of the matter," repeating what his lady said, "then what better way is to rip it out." With a grin on the wicked face that expanded far and wide looking deranged.

"We must get a hold of Hemoglobin, but as a mute I have to use my telepath to get a hold of him." Goodnight nodded in approval of the idea. "We need you for a mission. Report at once to Goodnight's HQ." By using her psychic powers, Lepiota contacted the mute.

On the other side of the city, a man with heterochromia eyes is wearing light blue shirt, sand color khakis, brown leather belt, and blue slip ones, a woman in a platinum blonde hair, white tank top, gray jeans, round copper sunglasses, brown 'gladiator' sandals, stops when noticing her company hears something that only he can.

"Hemoglobin, we need track down Russell Madison at once." Over hearing the conversation, the two changed their path of direction for their mission. Knowing the name well enough due to Goodnight always mentioning him, he set foot along with his woman.

"Well, I should get packing due to kind offer." Looking at his circle of friends, Russell received a group hug by them. Papillion cried the loudest and Sirius not wanting to let go of their hug with both lovers look into each other eyes. "Sirius, I," both men have each other's hands tightly, moving closer to one another to kiss.

Each friend stepped aside to give the lovers their moment as the kiss is pulled aside by Sirius to one another. "Russell, go, go and make your father proud." Pulling away completely, both men did not want to separate from each other. "I will walk you back to our place, we have to check on Chimichanga after all."

"Then I will help Bruce for your father's funeral, Russell." Papillion pumped up her eager arm as a sign she is going to help too. "It looks like it is settle, we are going help so you may fulfill Jared's wish."

The couple walked out with Russell having a heavy heart. Sirius looked at his boyfriend, so he clutched his hand tighter, "this is not birthday I had plan." Looking at the dark sky, city lights fog the stars from shinning brightly, "I don't want to seem spoil or ungrateful, but damn it, Sirius why the hell me?" Fueled with frustration, the newly hotel owner of Madison Citadel is raged. "Answered me damn it!"

Barking at his multiracial boyfriend Sirius, just smiled at him, "Someone may be jealous of you," squinting his green eyes, Russell gave a doubtful look, "who wouldn't want to be?" You're calm, social, good looking, and a better looking boyfriend." Laughing at the joke, he noticed his partner loosen up with a little laughter of his own. "So go on ahead, I will be waiting for you once you are gone. Nobody will fill my bed when gone, baby."

Watching the shadows closely and listening to every word of their conversation, Hemoglobin heard every word and having Lady possessing his mind to listen the conversation, B.N. waited for the two to finish to be reported of feedback. "I hunched it, but I guessed it. Pretty boy is gay."

Eyes widening, Goodnight stood there with a blank expression, "that kid is a fag? Jared never told me about this!" Outraged by discovery the fact, the middle aged man knocked everything out of his table, "if I had known this I would of never gave Jared the money!" Breaking his stuff out of anger, the homophobia man turned blood red.

"And so what if he is a homosexual, B.N.?" Question Lepiota, "it's his lifestyle, not ours." Fueled by the carefree respond, Goodnight slapped the woman across the face, leaving his handprint on her cheek.

"You stupid broad, don't know you? Rubbing her warm cheek softly, Lepiota turned around, "that means that homo will more than likely adopt some kid and I will be left with nothing. And look at me when I'm talking!" Grabbing his woman by the jawline so the two may connect with eye contact.

"So, it's like not like I can make the whole city homophobia like you, Goodnight." Shocked, the woman chocolate color eyes widen. "Oh, no. There has to be another way."

With a devious grin, Goodnight demanded that his psychic fiancé to mind control the city. Struggling on the idea, the wicked man forcefully sat Lepiota down, "this a huge mistake. Don't let greed overpower you." Pleading with all of her might, her man refused to listen, "fine, but you are making a huge mistake. You are going to regret it, big time."

"Well, I made sure everyone is gone. I should call Alfred to kindly escort Jared's body for a proper funeral." Bruce noted while looking the scene, scanning the room to see it is a clean death with no other foul play.

"Mr. Wayne, if I may kindly interrupt." Raising an eyebrow, Gotham's billionaire looked over, "if I remembered correctly, Jared's ranch style house has plot of land where is wife was buried and that were his wishes to be next to her."

"So then, where is the house?" The young inspiring attorney explained to Bruce it is on the side of Peyote. "Alright, we will wait for Alfred here then, is everyone clear?" The two nodded their heads.

"But Bruce," Papillion looked up at the tall, dark, and handsome gentlemen, "you looked around this room. Looking for something, right? What if the human eye cannot see it."

"So wait, Papillion you are trying to say there's some sort of sorcery lingering around the death?" Laughing rudely, Aubery gave his girlfriend the benefit of the doubt due to his closed mind, "you read too many comics, sweetie, there's no way that,"

"Now hold on, Aubrey," Bruce jump forward on the conversation, "Russell can see and hear demons at a very young age. Even now he said he did. Now either you seized to ignore it, or not keeping an open mind is clearly up to you. But having nightmares about it is no joke. Papillion, good work. I'll,"

Pulling up, a black limo car in front of the hotel in which the trio is currently located. "I guess you will have to wait, Mr. Wayne, it looks like Alfred is here to pick us up." Getting out the luxury vehicle is Alfred Pennyworth. Tall and slim, wearing a firm tighten black tux, receding hair, few wrinkles around the face, exited the car with a black body bag for the decease man.

"Sir, the bodybag you've request is here." Speaking in a low British accent, the English native butler walked to the front door with the requested item in hand. Aubrey open the door for the butler enter Madison Citadel.

Outside their apartment, Russell and Sirius sat down on the front yard's stoop, looking at the sky. "Thanks for being here." Placing his hand on Sirius firm thigh, Russell faintly smile palm trees blowing gently in the wind, "I will email, text, phone call every moment I get." Consisted barking and scratching is on the door, "Let him out," Opening, the heir went to their bedroom as their pudgy pet bulldog, Chimichanga eagerly greeted the owner and vise versa. Soon after the heir got his suitcase to start packing.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Offering to help knowing this will be their last thing the two will together for awhile, the hazel eyes gentlemen put some of his boyfriends' stuff in the suitcase, "do you know if it is cold in Japan?" Nodding and inquired why, "I made you this red handkerchief, I know green is your color and all, but."

Taking it, Russell's dimple smile is wider along with his green eyes twinkling, "but nothing Sirius. Your heart and soul went into it, I can feel it." Putting it around his neck, "how do I look?" Prancing while modeling it with his boyfriend still packing, briefly pause while looking at it to give the thumbs up. Chimichanga barked in his approval too, wagging his rear, long, slimy, tongue is out,

"You look even more handsome than before; if that is even possible." The two laugh while Sirius noticed his boyfriend is taking his childhood toy, action figure, Trojan Tiger. "That old thing; you never let that thing out of your sight, do you?" Shaking his head no, the toy owner shut his suitcase.

"Ready to go off to the airport?" Getting their bulldog red leash, studded in white beads to look like diamonds, Sirius strapped the collar on. The obedient dog sat so it could be put on without any trouble. Panting heavily with both men looking at their lovable pooch, "it looks like you are ready too, Chimichanga."

With Russell ready to leave his beloved hometown of Peyote, what will happen to it? What will happen to him in Japan, a trip that his late father bought a ticket for him as a birthday trip. Also, what is Goodnight planning to do with a city brainwashed? Hurry back Ruusell your city will need you!


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, Peyote is gonna be pretty boring without you here," stating his statement, Sirius is slightly guilting his boyfriend to stay. Nonetheless, Russell just laughed it off with his green eyes shut, doubting what Sirius is true. "I mean it, and besides, who is gonna watch the hotel while you're gone?" The three stopped their walk. Russell and Sirius looked at each other while Chimichanga; their bulldog sat in the middle.

"I didn't think this through," Having a lot on his mind as of late, Russell spaced out expression in synch with his monotone voice, "you know, down the basement in hotel that nobody knows off there's a bar almost completed. How about you, Aubrey, and Papillion fix it up. Give it that," rolling his hand, the owner gesture to the word it, "energy vibe to it."

The three once again continue their walk, in between waiting for a taxicab, or as they call it, the banana on wheels. "So, you're saying we should?' Russell nodded while the multiracial boyfriend has a poker face smile. "On behalf on all of us, we won't disappoint you!" Soon after the verbal part of the plan finished, the pudgy dog barked, signaling a cab is coming.

The two waved the vehicle over to their direction as its coming closer to them. The three enter with Russell instructing the elder driver on where to go. "My, aren't we all grown up?" A blank wide eyes expression landed on faces of the couple, "your Russell, Russell Madison aren't you; is your shoe lace tied?" Nodding yes to strange man, his heart beat, went faster until the young man shut his eyes. With that moment, memories of the Russell scatter through his mind, from memories with his father to the nightmares of the demons and bullied at school.

"You. You are that same cab driver 21 years ago who drove my father and I to Gotham!" The cab driver smile gently with a nod, "I promise I won't kick you this time." Both men laughed at their inside joke before he introduce his boyfriend and dog, "oh, how rude of myself. This here is my partner Sirius and our pet bulldog Chimichanga."Everyone greeted each other with kindness then Russell place down his suitcase.

Hemoglobin meanwhile stopped lurking in the shadows and is told to go to the closet alley he can find. "Hemoglobin, here is what I want you to do next now we know his friends are momentary over his hotel," listening in closely, the mute spy lean against the brick walls to hear what the psychic Lepiota is instructing, "once Russell is gone and those three take over, force your way to work with them. Am I understood?" With a persistent tone in her voice, Goodnight's woman exited the man's mind.

"Excellent, now with that fag soon out of picture I will take back my hotel!" Popping one eye further than the other slowly turn to pure jade green, but is quickly reverted, "besides, I gave money to it. So it is mine." Clearing her throat, Lepiota folded her arms, "let me rephrase that, it will be ours." With a slight grumble. Proudly, his woman and started to walk out off the office.

"How again did Mister Madison passed?" Inquired the butler of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth who is driving Bruce, Aubrey, and Papillion. "Cancer was it you said?" The attorney nodded to the question as the car ride became quiet to pay their respect not only to fallen friend, but a war veteran to the British Air Force.

"Yes Mr. Pennyworth, unfortunately after what he has done to raise his son as a widower." Papillion and Bruce looked at the inspiring attorney whom happens to known a little more than the three due to being with Russell the longest. "I think we can agree, if it wasn't for Jared's request, Russell would be here to lighten the mood."

"So, how did you and Russell did meet?" Bruce, not making eye contact question the blonde pretty boy, "school?" With light blossoming on the situation, Aubrey began explaining to Gotham's billionaire.

"In school, correct." Looking out the window, seeing people walk by, jogging, drivers on the opposite side, a family that is happily together caught the attention of studded earrings young man, "his social personality couldn't come at a better time." Everyone listen in to make the car ride less somber as Aubrey held on to his Japanese girlfriend's hand firmly.

"Japan huh, why would your father want you to go there?" Without knowing, Russell just shrugged to question, "well, look at it this way; it is very beautiful around this time of year." As the elder man kept talking, Sirius who has his hand under his chin with a long face while facing out the window. Looking out the car view mirror, the subject was completely dropped.

"Why am I emotional? Deep down inside, you lay with me so it doesn't hurt because you are all I need." Crying to himself, "I know I am being selfish." Knowing exactly what song it was, Russell placed his sweaty hand over his lovers which Chimichanga started to lick both of them, "I just don't want want nothing happen to you. I mean, what if you are kidnapped by some Japanese and since you don't know the language, you agree to marry someone!"

Russell who was swallowing his salvia at the same time, choked by the bold thought his over worried boyfriend's theory. "M-m-m-marry?" Stutter the young man, "me? No. Not at all!" Quickly looking over, Sirius raised an eyebrow, "not what I mean! I would only want to get married to you is all."

"Well you guys have one slight problem. As you well know, Peyote doesn't allow gay marriage," stopping at the airport front gate for drop off, "not to cut this conversation short, but we are here." Park right outside the front doors to the entrance, the trio got off the cab so Russell may get his luggage.

With a heavy heart, the young heir look at his lover and lovable pudgy pooch. "I wish this was planned out sooner so we could of been better prepare, you know?" Not making any eye contact, Sirius reached into his pants pocket and handed Russell his IPod. Taking it with question and wonder if it is a late birthday gift.

Shaking his head no, insisted it to be taken, " Playing Lyrics won't be the same without. The pain of having it here will be too painful." Understanding fully, Russell got his knees to see Chimichanga whom is having a long face, got onto the co-owner's arms, placing the paws out for a hug.

Starting to slobber all the soon to be departed's face, Chimichanga's tail wagged rapidly. Being knocked over by the bulldog, Russell gotten back up, brushing it off, and picked up his suitcase, "I'll miss you guys, a whole lot. Words, not even a song lyrics can describe how much." Shaking hands with the cab driver, Sirius came from behind to hug his boyfriend from behind.

Sobbing, while clench on Russell's back tightly and firmly. Turning around, the two hugged and cling on to one another, not wanting to let go. Clearing his throat, the cab driver reminded the two that meter is running. Stepping back into reality, Sirius lean in, kissing his beloved boyfriend passionate and deeply. Russell pushed his body close to Sirius, holding hands tightly and firmly with their eyes shut. Giving up, the elder let them have their moment as this time the couple pulled away for good. With Chimichanga barking goodbye, each men waved their farewell.

"Now you know why I see the glass empty. Becoming an attorney gives me some hope to see the world half full once again for my mother's sake who killed by drunk rage father." Papillion held on to her boyfriend closely, Aubrey wrapped his arms around her waist, wiping away the tears of both of them, "which upsets me the most though is the case was dismiss that there wasn't enough evidences and my father was set free. Free damn it!"

"Each time I hear about your childhood tears me up, Dante." Snuggling up closer, Bruce Wayne crossed his long legs ponder about trail in which was bought by the mob somehow due the mention Aubrey's father as an star agent which aided both him and his model mother to boost her career to be at the top. "Good thing though you're my sweet sato."

Smiling to himself half way, Aubrey admires the cute Japanese pet name his girlfriend gives. "Not to interrupt this sugary love fest, but we are here at address you've given me, Mister Durante." Pulling over the large vehicle, Alfred parked. At the curb which soon after everyone exited to help. Bruce noticed the backyard has a 8 feet black gate with padlock on the oval door. Pointing it out, Aubrey pulled out his Orbit smartphone to text Rusell on where the key is located. "Eh, hem. I may not be the world's greatest detective sir, but I do suspect it will be under the door mat?"

Deleting the text, Bruce Wayne's butler, with eyes shut, and hands behind back has found the key where stated. "I could of done that." Laughing, Papillion and Bruce had their mouths cover while Aubrey is bend over noticing the stain on the pants. Hearing the slight laughter, the blonde turned around question why they're giggling.

"Cause you got a flat tushie!" Shouted the short, spunky, Asian. Panting it while getting back on his feet, Papillion, squeezed Wayne's rear, "he's firm and tight!" The blue eyes widen in surprise due to the sudden grip which cause Bruce to look at the quirky young woman whom is playing innocent by tip-toeing away from Bruce and close to Aubrey. "Actually, we laughed at you for not knowing one of the oldest house tricks in the book, Dante and that your pants have a stain."

With the bodybag released and gate open, the trio went over to Alfred to help with the body. "Well, with jokes aside I do have Mr, Madison's will in my sleeve pocket as proof this is request and you are here by witness of the invent." Nodding in understanding the men served as the ball bearers and Papillion starts to shovel next where Bellarosa Madison is buried. Roses, Carnations, Hyacinth, Zinnia, and Gladioli are the flowers in the backyard surrounding the 4 acres of the garden.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper." Haunting voices ghostly surrounded Russell's mind. Looking to see if anyone is around, but no one near. Sirius and Chimichanga were already gone on the banana on wheels. "Can you hear us? Can you hear us?" Goosebumps popped up on the skin of the young man while walking through the automatic doors. Rubbing his arm, he nodded while going inside with suitcase in hand and Sirius' IPod in pocket.

Shaking it off, Russell enter the short line to confirm the flight, place his luggage on the scale, and to have his boarding pass printed. As the employee ask for 25 dollars, the young man reach into his wallet to pay in cash to head to the tall, slim, tan tone skin security, "I can hear you just fine, but now is not the time." Grumbling under his breath, the security guard raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, just hungry. Bad tummy, bad!" Laughing it off, Russell took off his shoes and suit jacket to be body scanned along with the luggage. "I wonder how the guys are doing." Looking inside the wallet is a picture of everyone.

The wind is blowing hard in Peyote, which caught the attention of the psychic, Lepiota when the windows started to move on its own due to the gust. Creeping in stealthy matter, the multicolor eyes man, went into the opening, "Hemoglobin!" Spooked, the Italian, Spanish woman stepped just in time walk B.N. along with a group of men covered in white hoodie, pants, faced covered in a skull mask, white gloves and sneakers. Stepping in as well the office is mute man, standing next to couple. "B.N., just in time, Hemoglobin finished his duty."

Nodding yes, as the gang, Little White made no movement, "it looks like we can finally start our plan. Amanita step forward, now!" Ordered the crime lord for his main who revealed his razor blade skin alive face after removing the skull mask. "Now with that fag rich boy Russell is gone. I want you and rest of the men to burn his heart!" Hemoglobin stare with an ice cold glare was hoping to do so, instead Goodnight told him no.

Amanita stepped forward. Having scars all over on the unrecognized flesh face, "Our men will find this guy," holding out his arm, clench his gloved fist tightly, in a gruff tone, "and not only we will burn it, but crush Sirius' heart having the ashes slip down MY fingers." Putting the skull mask back on his horribly razor blade face.

"Lepoita, get ready! As soon you feel Sirius present I want you to do your wonders!" Barked Goodnight at his lady, "then I want you Amanita and Little White to do your duty and NOT to screw it up, am I understood?" Leaving the room, Hemoglobin stood on the window ledge, bored waiting for an order. Instead of waiting Sirius' present come to psychic, the mute man went to find him on his own, back flipping out the room.

Everyone looked out the window seeing him leave. Flustered with the brash decision, His woman calm him down reassuring Goodnight that if Hemoglobin does betray them she will make him suffer. Grinning, Goodnight loved the idea, "and don't forget, I can track him down with the simple tap of the mind."

Hemoglobin whom happen to change his wardrobe to a dark tone to in blend. Looking around to track down the taxi on rooftops with speed and vision above an average human. Dust leaving behind with each leap until the man pause and spotted the banana on wheels with Sirius just getting off. Using his arm band cellphone, Hemoglobin texted the location to immediately bring forward Little White.

Swaying his head back and forth to the music, Russell is zone out his own world, "Ring around the rosie, Hopscotch, Monopoly, Red light, green light, G. I. Joes, and Barbies. Do you want to play?" A person got up who was sitting next the young man, noticing Russell changed the song which strangely suited.

"I don't want make it tough, so bye, bye, bye." Flapping her hand like a mouth that's talking too much, the woman sat on the side. Russell pucker his rose shape lips in disappoint mocking her hand gesture, mumbling the lyrics.

"Flight PT is ready to take flight to Tokyo, hearing the lady on the intercom, Russell took off his headphones from the IPod, and got his suitcase, smiling at the same lady whom happens to be boarding the same flight. This cause excitement for the young man, only to hope to get his mind off things that's troubling him as of late.

Noticing too is the same woman who groan in disappointment, "It looks like we are going to be flight buddies!" Screaming in a flamboyant tone with a British accent, which the young man only sounds when is giddy with excitement. Face palming herself, "here let me grab your luggage too since we are going to be sitting next to each other. I'll even let you let you sit by the window." Hoping the middle age lady will ably so he may not see anything out of the ordinary to frighten her and the fellow passengers.

"Well how kind of you. I misjudged you completely. All right young man you win." Walking next to each other, Russell will begin his journey to the land of the rising sun.

Watching the text appear on the hologram screen, Goodnight told Little White to leave at once. Quickly exiting the owner's tower, the gang got on their pale white motorcycles, painted a mushroom on the side of the handle bars, blue flames enlighten from the exhaust pipes, Amanita and rest tracked down location due to the psychic connection Hemoglobin is giving off to Lepiota for a three way wave length.

With Lady Goodnight sending mind control to homophobia the whole town of Peyote what will happen to Sirius?


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting down on the luxurious leather white airplane seats, Russell along with the woman and everybody on board fasten their seatbelt once the luggage a were place above them. Unbuttoning his suit, the young man sighed in relief shutting his green eyes, "Not to be rude young man, but you sound exhausted. You are all right young man?" Sounding concern the polka dotted dress, with black heels,blue eyes, few wrinkles around the pale white face female.

"I'd be lying if I told you yes and if I told you no I will come across as rude." Crossing his long tailor pant legs, the man traveling to Japan looked away, "just recently lost father to cancer on my birthday who happen to bought my ticket to Japan on such short notice I had to say goodbye to my boyfriend, and two close friends." In awe, the 50's inspired fashioner paced her hand on his. Quickly looking back, the woman moved her hand.

"S,s,sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you or anything like that. Just thought," Taking the wrinkle hand of the kind woman, Russell smile in a genuine matter reassuring her it is fine. Feeling his warm hands, she smile too.

"Look, I may have it bad right now; but others have it have it worse. Take my good friend Aubrey Durante for example." Putting the thick glasses over his forehead, Russell shut his tired green eyes as he began to tell the woman how he meant Aubrey. "It all began four years ago when I met the young Paul Newman look alike."

Outside the local high school on a warm and balmy spring day, a young Aubrey Durante wearing a Peyote's High School T-shirt with their mascot's head, Cody Coyote; is practice batting to make the school's baseball team. "Focus, focus. Eye on the ball and," swung on and missed by the young blonde who happens to have his mind else where. Swinging the bat on the ground like a club, Durante grunted in frustration.

"You know. I may not be a jock or anything, but I think in baseball you have to swing the ball; not miss it." Overhearing the sassy remark from the bench, the struggling player turned around to see who was mocking him. Walking closer, the skinny brown short curly hair teenager with a clean shaven, blue jeans, zipper down green hoodie, graphic tee smudged a smirk with his hands in pockets, "you just have to let go whatever is troubling you and connect it to the bat." Shrugging it off, the fellow teenager sat down while holding his knees up.

Shifting his blue eyes back to self pitch the baseball, Aubrey listen to the advice, and hit one over the fence. "Hmp, the smart ass made a valid point." Picking up his gym bag, the athlete walked up to scrawny, one shoelace untie punk. Looking up, Russell puts down his hood. "Hey, I'm Aubrey Durante I wanted to thank you for that advice." Walking up to hold his hand to fist pump it.

Fist pumping it back, "Russell Mayo-Soto Madison, just like saying so toe. Nice to see something new in the view." Baffle by it, the blonde jock looked at this strange peer with an raised eyebrow, "judging by your swings and eye contact, you have a lot on your mind; don't you?" Crossing his long skinny legs while watching the sun setting. Still standing above, Durante turned away to see the red sky on the chilly late afternoon.

"Yeah, but it has nothing to do with you. I was hoping to make the baseball team to forget about my worries." Looking back at Russell who happens to be in his world, "haven't I heard of you before? Your name sounds familiar." Making eye contact the two teenage boys, "your dad Jared, he is building that hotel here ain't he?" Nodding yes, the hooded boy jumped down and place his hands in his pockets.

"Yep. And you're that millionaire kid model whose crazy jealous dad killed his pretty mum." Moving his short curly hair to the side, "you can come over if you want. My dad was great at cricket, maybe he will give you some pointers." Thinking about it for a moment, Aubrey ran up to Russell to take the invite. Watching over his shoulder, the friendly teenager smile to himself.

Noticing a brief British accent from Russell, Durante thought he asked, "You just had just a mild accent, and your dad is British I take it, right? But," Laughing at it, the runt simply laughed at it.

"It is because I am and my mum was Puerto Rican. Her maiden name is my middle." And that's how those became good friends even to this date.

Mumbling the final sentence, the exhausted newly hotel owner fell sound asleep on the woman's shoulder. Snoring which sounded like an empty stomach rumbling. In respect, the middle-age woman got cozy to rest as well, patiently waiting for the young man to awaken.

"With all due respect Aubrey, you and Russell seem like an unlikely pair to become friends." Bruce stated while placing a British flag over the bodybag as Papillion put flowers on the side. "No offense of course, you are more uptight than he is." Helping the two get up from the ground, the blonde stare at the billionaire.

"None taken. Sometimes you just need someone that is out of the box to cope with whatever is troubling you." Flat on his stomach, use his 6 foot 2 inches body frame long arm's to use to pull his 5 foot tall girlfriend up into his arms. "I will be first to admit his smart ass mouth was something I wasn't always keen on. But some of us are a teenage dirtbag, and to remind us we shouldn't take ourselves seriously always or it will be our downfall." As Bruce Wayne pulled himself up which lead for Aubrey to be impressed. "Show off." Remarking to the athlete's ability.

Back in the heart of Peyote where Little White are on their white motorcycles, driving into an dark, narrow alley. Amanita, leader of the group waved his arm to single in the gang spotting Sirius coming over. In the alley is also a hotdog cart which an elder couple got out of their '78 Delta 88 Oldsmobile car to have an innocent late night snack. Grinning to himself underneath the skull mask, the leader of the pack went full force to the engine running vehicle's gas tank. The others aimed for the stand to tip it over.

The elder man dropped the hotdog to hold on to his scared wife close by, having arms around her tightly, shielding the elder woman.

Catching the wanted attention Little White, the multiracial boyfriend ran quickly. Having banged the gas tank hard enough to open it to pour the gasoline out. Amanita and his members stroke matches on the ground to light a fire. The elder senior age spotted them, holding his terrified wife close to him. The venue owner ran away with Sirius at the scene with the fire burst into high flames, circling them in. Hearing the men laugh, they rode off leaving the three victims in the situation.

Trying to keep calm, Sirius kept a poker face on being scared to the elder couple with flames becoming thicker. Bricks from the building above them started to fall from above. Hemoglobin watching from above is pushing the bricks in his camouflage dark clothing. With the classic car up in flames and the three caved, Russell's boyfriend in flames and burnt saved the elder couple first before himself caved in the narrow alley's fire. "Go on, you guys go to safety!" Shouted the noble's young man requested.

In his deep sleep on the airplane, at the same time of the events of Peyote Russell is having a nightmare. Inside the mind is flames in which he is on his knees, reaching out to him, screaming out in pain and agony with face melting off from the fire. "Russell, help me." Calling out to the lover, the young man poured out sweat from the head down to the hands. This concern the woman next to shake her fellow passenger calling over a stewardess to bring water.

Unable to hear her, Russell clench tighter, veins becoming visible, heartbeat going faster, seeing the nightmare becoming more realistic woke up in panic and fear. Breathing heavily, the young man woke up in terror shock. Having his green eyes minimize the woman took the water bottle that was give for him to drink, "Are you okay; what happen?" inquired the concern woman who is touching the sweaty frighten Russell. Taking the drink, looked in fear is still in disarray. "Sir, may I have towel too?" Calling back the stewardess.

"It's nothing," with a cold tone, Russell fears for the worst, "Nothing that you can help with." Looking away with his hands cup above the lips, having tears come down one eye. Having concern, the woman tried to console. "Did I tell, you can't!" Barking without realizing what he has done quickly shifting mood swing. Having seeing his own hands tremble in fear. "Sorry, really I am so sorry." Quickly apologizing with his voice shaking the woman cooled him down with the towel soaked in water.

"I deal with it on a daily bases at work." Humming softly, everybody relaxed on the flight. "He's fine folks. No need to panic." Looking with fear, Russell told the woman to stop at what she was doing and he will be fine, it happens from time to time. Buttoning up shirt and tying the tie to relax with hands behind his head. "How can you be so relax after all that?"

Faking a wide smile to himself, "Easy, I was told it was gift; so I take as so." Looking with concern the woman lean forward to him, "would you deny your gift?" As he lean back, checking his watch to see the time, then put on Sirius' IPod to listen to music.

"An angel's smile is what you said. You promise me heaven then put me through hell." Gulping loudly, this made young man unease feeling guilty through the lyrics looking back at the woman. Quickly changing the song to only hear, "before the story begins, is it wrong to take what's mine? We were more than just friends. Our love has been too strong for too long, I was weak that something would go wrong." Quickly shutting the device off, the man took the water bottle to drink from it. Only to hear voices in his head, "come back, come back we will live forever."

"Are we almost there?" Question the keeping calm young man, taking a heavy exhale. The woman nodded with small, but sweet smile.

With everything finished at the Madison's home the group decided to held their own path. "Are you sure Aubrey? It will be no problem for Alfred and I." Reassuring the billionaire and his butler, the former model's son and girlfriend walked their way back home as the other two drove their way back to Gotham. As the couple held to their home. Papillion looked up at her man.

"I know we haven't had much sleep, but Dante I want to finish on my project." Yawning, the willing Asian fell asleep in Aubrey arm. Pulling Papillion close to him, looked worried, wondering why Sirius hasn't text or call. Attempting to do so on their stroll, the aspiring attorney to call. With no answer, the blonde didn't worried since he could be asleep, so instead he left a text while trying to keep awake and protecting his lover, kissing her forehead softly.

"Don't worry my dear, I will help fund Russell's gift." While second thinking he should of taken Bruce's offer as rain storm came pouring down. Still with his cellphone out, Aubrey texted a banana on wheels to come pick the couple on location. "Just wish everyone is okay."

Back inside Goodnight's HQ, Lepiota checked on the Orbit smartphone which alerted the woman of breaking news. "Now m'lady, do your wonders!" Demanding to be done at once, B.N.'s lady put her phone away to focus on the high consecration needed to mind wrap the citizen of Peyote. Good timing for Little White and Hemoglobin whom both enter the open the window of building. Sending out the strong psychic airwave began warping the innocent people. "Good, good! Soon everyone will blame that fag's boyfriend and slowly ruin Russel's father reputation who worked so hard building for his son."

Lepiota collapsed on the ground from the strong energy. Goodnight caught his woman arms up and place her on his leather desk chair. "Quick, you fools; give Lepiota some water." Strange to a select few, but common to most that B.N.'s kindness is only to his soon to be wife.

"If you asked me, turning this whole city to a bunch of whack like him, his woman wouldn't be in this predicament." Mumble a henchmen under his masked breath. Overhearing it himself Goodnight, eyes turned to a bright neon green, skin pitch black, reached out his lime color long sharp finger tails to his face turning it into a real skull unlike the mask prior to the event. Slowly eating the flesh on the body, like acid. Screaming in pain, the former human turned into a tiny mushroom as the rest of his men stepped back.

"Anybody else dare to talk about my Lady, imbeciles?" Bellowed the leader as he held his woman as she is resurrected, "suffer the same fate if you dare." Lepiota reached out her hand to Goodnight's reverted face with a weak smile. "Damn it, I said, dare!" Each of Little White stepped back once more with Hemoglobin enter the room, crushing the mushroom.

The people in the room all stared at the assassin. B.N. asked the mute if he took out Sirius

Nodding his head as Lady Goodnight got up if nothing were to happen to her to check the sharpshooter's mind. "Hemoglobin and Amanita burn Sirius alive in a car fire, with blocks falling on him. Having the man closed in with no chance of escaped in the narrow alley." Looking around the men in room wondered, "maybe I speak for everyone, but we should get some needed rest." Yawning, Lepiota fell asleep in her man's arm. "And yes everyone, I did convert the city." Looking outside, a purple and blue aura is circling the city, warping the mind of many.

Jumping forward on his seat, Russell looked around. "Relax, we are getting ready to land." Checking his watch as some time did pass, the young man wondered how long he was asleep for. "You out cold for a good six hours, I didn't want to wake you though since you were snoring. I just thought of it as the engine roaring next to me. No biggie. So what are you here for business?" The woman judge by the way he was dress and being unable to sleep.

"To be completely honest with you, I don't know." This confused the inquired one, "all I know my father bought me my ticket for my birthday." With the alert letting the passengers know to keep their seat belts on until a complete stop. "But maybe Japan will have an answer to my many questions. Oh," laughing nervously to himself, "I rudely never introduced myself, my name is Russell Madison, love the 50's look." With the airplane came to complete stop, everyone it is safe to unbuckle, the time and temperature was told, and to grab their luggage. The woman just kindly smile.

"You are too much of a gentleman. It's rare nowadays men aren't good looking and polite " Looking at him closer she notice a five o' clock shadow on him. "speaking of which, you should keep that look." Addressing the facial hair without wording it, the two unbuckle their seats, grabbed their luggages, to walked down the terminal. "Goodbye, and take care of yourself, sweetie."

Wondering what she meant by, 'keep the look,' Russell walked down the long lane only to see a strange man wearing black hakama pants and hitatare robe with a single orange stripe going down on both end of the hitatare, long black hair in a ponytail, tabi socks, straw sandals, and a sign that read the name, 'Russell Madison'. Looking at the strange Japanese man, the title man stopped as he pointed to himself. "Is this guy cosplaying or something?" Eyeing the aura that feels different from anybody else in the area.

"Foolish, but since you don't know him, that's Komadori sama and I am Azalea san, he is here to train you to manifest your gift better and I am his helper." Putting down his leather luggage and looked at the black woman with long straight dyed purple hair with hot pink highlights at the bottom tip dressed in a white kimado and hazelnut eyes. "Come on, we have a metro to get. And don't worry, sensai and I have a ticket for you."

Looking at Azalea, Russell notice there's a strange aura around her and is being extra careful and if the middle age Komadori knows about it. "You may not know myself, but your father and I have met in military; I even known your mother, Bellarosa." Walking out, "you look just like Jared all but the beard and frame. Come now, we made too much small talk. We have a bullet train to catch."

"For a moment there I almost thought you were a mute." Twitching his eyebrow, Komadori resented the remark. "It's not what I meant, I just figure Azalea was going to do all the talking." Sighing to himself, "I knew I should of ate on the plane, but I was more concern with what I was seeing and worrying about Peyote. But wait, what did he mean by, frame."

Azalea shook her head as she took Russell luggage.

"Your frame is the size of your brain or something? Master means you seem a little underweight; is what's troubling keeping you from eating?" Komadori looked coldly at the black woman as the two walked behind the middle age man.

Russell nodded and what keeps him up. "that's no excuse especially now the training master will put you in. You will need all the strength you can get." Poking his stomach hoping for a giggle, but nothing due to young man being space out.

"Russell, if we may have a heart to heart alone." Excusing himself from wild color hair, Azalea. The young man followed to samurai dressed man. "I will make this brief before the metro arrives. I know of your abilities and that is why your father wished for you to come all way here; to help manifest them."

Shifting his green eyes to the side, "More like a curse. And who says I need your help? I've been fine without anyone's help before and I can do without it. If this what's all about then I will help myself back to Peyote. Plus my mum has nothing to do this damn curse of mine. Nothing! So leave her out of it." Veins erected on the side of Russell's red neck, "And don't think I am cranky for one minute, Azalea." The black woman whistle to herself as that was her exact thoughts, as the bellowed man huffed out his anger. Puzzled, Russell wondered if he could start reading minds too or it was just a mere fluke.

Standing calmly next his father's friend son with hands in the robe, "Now that is out of system, we can leave. Come now Azalea, we have to arrive to my shrine young Russell. There you will be able to wash up, eat, and rest for tomorrow your training begins with me." Still in the back of his mind, the young man wonder why he still senses two different aura.

Will Russell find out soon? Stay tune!


	9. Chapter 9

Running down the streets, panting heavily, and looking for Durante, Chimichanga spotted the man just getting out of the taxi cab with his awaken girlfriend. Barking and growling loudly, the chubby bulldog dragged the two out quickly letting them know about his co-owner. Looking with concern this confuse both until the blonde notice the dog's burnt red leash. "This wasn't there before." Looking around the busy city, watching firetrucks pass by him and shorties, (police officers on their cars) the dog notion Durante and Papillion to follow after they paid the fee.

"What on earth has happen here?" Question the overtired girlfriend as she held to the bulldog on his burnt leash, "it's like we went to coma and reawaken to the future like those science fiction apocalypse movies." Seeing his phone glow, popping up out of the screen for the breaking news: 'A young male age around early 20's, multiracial, hazel eyes, last seen at alley at Bean Drive with an elder couple of which a car, a 1988 Oldsmobile, a fire started is said to murder the two. If you have any information or clues about from the scene the crime you are to the call the Peyote Police Number at,' Rubbing his chin at the news Aubrey's stern face wanted to give Sirius the benefit of doubt.

Looking at the gloomy, foggy, busy city of their hometown, Aubrey addressed to get back to the apartment for a goodnight's rest to can investigate later on. "I suspect something is not right guys, but we need our rest which is more important." With the media blaming Russell's dead boyfriend as the suspect, Lepiota's mind control worked unknown to the couple and bulldog.

Inside the metro shuttle, Russell is looking outside the window, having his hand resting on his cheek, sighing heavily. "You yourself don't come as a quiet one, Sasayaki." Noticing Komadori's remark whom is sitting next to Azalea, the space out man looked at the two across from his view. "So I will ask you this, why do you see it a curse?" With the three quiet, only the sound of others on board, chattering, laughter, and eating is heard to the moral ears.

For the eyes of Russell, he sees and hears more, "Why? To hear their heartbeats late at nights, seeing their veins coursing through my shut eyes. Their lifespan winding like sand in the palm of our hands. These people laughing, they are only laughing through the pain they suffer day in and day out." Looking at the people he was mentioning, Russell's sadden has Azalea more than interested. "What? What is it; sympathy?"

With a bit of a shocked face, the black woman shook her head. "Not quite Russell. It is just I feel like we can relate. We have some common grounds after, since I first of you as a polty." Looking down, having a long melancholy face, "I myself was an orphan from Africa until Komadori-san adopted and train me just like he will with you." Listening closely, the young man wondered too how much longer.

"Just don't look at as an exonerate." Interrupted the master with the two looked at the middle age man. "Speaking about training, Sasayaki, you will be wearing what I am currently; a hitatare. Just like what the ancient samurai warrior wore." Having arrive at their location Russell picked up his luggage was told to bite his tongue on the thought he had. "Even the sharpest of tongue break when fire welds it." Getting out of the metro the three got to now wait for the shuttle to arrive to them to Komadori-san's temple which will the trainee's home for a year.

While waiting, Azalea inquire the young man the following, "So Russell-san, what time of day were you born?" Confused by it, Russell an raised an eyebrow by the weird question, "oh, don't give me that look," speaking with a slight accent, the African born, Japanese raised woman question, "they say if you were born at night you can see ghosts and have stronger sixth sense to it."

"Psstff!" Moving his lips in an upward position to make a raspberry noise, the doubtful one has a benefit of doubt, "sounds like something out a children's book." As the sound shuttle's brake axle pulling over for the passengers may exit and board.

"So you are turning the blind eye of your gift." Inquired Komadori looking at Russell who is denying due to the fact it has brought more harm more than good to him. "with my training it will be very appreciated." Rolling his eyes, he boarded the shuttle without saying a word and clear thought in decided to it a chance.

Smiling faintly at that very little word, appreciated to himself Russell's teenage years were far from that as he was bullied for being a homosexual if puberty wasn't bad. The doors shut with everyone entered as the three, standing while holding to the strap handles which are on top.

"Hey look, it's Russell maybe I should ask him to prom." One white and Hispanic school girls, one straight long dyed blonde and one curly ginger red both with blue eyes, wearing skinny jeans, flip flops, graphic store brand t-shirts. "you think he will say yes?" Inquire the red head meekly.

Before the blonde Hispanic could answer, a tall, bulk, jock with a short haircut, wearing sneakers and their school's jacket. "Yeah, if you had a dick you could." Laughed obnoxiously the white male, "don't you know; that puny Russell has a better chance dating you if your name was Bo Diddley, Peggy Sue. So how about asking someone that's not a fairy, but with balls instead of a pussy?"

Overhearing the heated conversation, the Buddy Holly glasses, emo style teenager walked over, "That's some big talk, your balls and dick must be lacking in size to brag a lot." Grinning a smile, "so you heard I'm a queer? Well, from what I heard is that when you were born doctors first thought they delivered a girl, cactus prick." Folding his slim arms with a scowl the two stare one another down before the oversize jock charge in for a punch. Shifting his slender body to the side, Russell watched the punch connected to the locker to open it, dropping all the books on top of him.

The two girls were quite impress by the action, both quickly going over to hug them as a thank you, "So I guess you are not gay like the rumors imply you are." Boldly stated the blonde prep girl. "Would you like to go to prom with both of us as our way saying thanks?" Brushing off the lunch that landed Russell's green hoodie looked at the two sweet girls.

Being the kind gentlemen that Russell has always been, he nodded, "Sure, I will let my friend Aubrey know," walking down the hallway with books filled inside the book-bag felt his ears were burning, "oh, perfect timing. I was just letting these girls we can go on a double date." Looking a bit baffle by the remark, "as in each one takes one of the girls out that is. Did you mean us together?" Laughing nervously to himself the struggle of being in the closest was tough.

"Sasayaki-san, I said we are here." Looking up to see his master calling him to get off the shuttle as he snapped back into reality. "I didn't except you to be a mind-drifter. Now get off." Sighing heavily to himself, Komadori told Azalea that will be his hardest task to date, he prays to the gods to give him a lot of patiences.

"Why is it you call me that?" Walking down from the steps to exit the walk the long steps of the ancient, beautiful, and historical on the sun setting temple. "Not that I hate it or anything, just curious is all." Ignoring the question completely, Komadori's long legs walked on ahead of the two.

Already on the top, the master waited for the two to walk to the top. "Well come on Russell, you have a long journey ahead of you. It will be fun." Squinting his eyes to the side, the exhausted man dragged his tired, long legs up the temple's stairs which seem impossible to reach to the top. But nonetheless, having finally reaching his to his new home for the next year.

"Fun, she says," mumbling under breath, "I have a boyfriend who hasn't bother texting me, a dog whom I miss dearly, two friends who has me worried not updating me about the situation of my father. Hard to have fun when your mind is scatter." The two look with sympathy in their eyes with a long face of sadness, crows flying by, cawing pass the shrine's rooftop, as the young Russell looked at the setting sun in the red sky with green eyes of high hopes, clutch the red handkerchief as his only thing that remind him of home and lover.

Walking in shrine to get Russell's new outfit and towel are laid out to get the hot water ready his bath, Azalea walked pass without saying a word only leaving the two men talk, "Your father, Jared-san, he was a good solider, and a great friend." Komadori walked next to his pupil without making eye contact. "I sense you also have your mother's heart, yet your doubt and fears black clouds it most of the time, fearing you will lose someone dear to you." Not saying a word, the sound of nature could only be heard of crickets and birds chirping, trees lightly blowing for a slight breeze. "One more thing I will say; if you're interested, your mother gave to me a couple of kusazōshi or as you know it by, woodblock that she drew to place inside."

"Russell-san, the water is ready." Excusing himself with a bow, Russell went inside with what was just said to him made the trip a little more enjoyable. With a genuine smile on his face, the hotel heir went to wear Azalea called him. Dressed in a Hakama, the African-Japanese woman now dressed as a Miko, the shrine maiden is without her multicolored long wig. Looking ashamed, the homosexual male turned away his pink face, "is something the matter? The water, is it too hot for you?" Quickly his beet color face, head shook no.

"No, it's not that; its just a woman has never seen me naked before." Gasping in surprise, the woman's hazel eyes enlarge without knowing. Politely, Azalea turned away while Russell undress his long, slender body, keeping only the red handkerchief around his neck, before sliding into the warm tub to relax his nerve. "You can look now if you wish." Shutting the tired eyes took slowly drifted into a small nap.

On the other side of the world in Gotham City inside Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne has received news of Sirius and his alleged crime, when receiving breakfast in bed curtesy of butler, Alfred Pennyworth, "Strange. I know Russell befriends just about anyone, but a criminal? I would of figure the guy had better common sense." Re-reading the article in the newspaper, yet something , a gut something tells him, there is more to it. "Maybe I should investigate this and call Aubrey."

"May I suggest sir, going in person will be better? That way you can add more to your theory." Liking the idea, Bruce, Gotham's billionaire bachelor took a piece of wheat toast, while his loyal butler left went inside the walk-in closet to look for a formal, yet casual wear for the meeting. "Don't forget sir, Mr. Durante is a practicing attorney and with your fine detective skills you will get to bottom of it at once."

Laying out the dapper's clothes on the bedpost, Bruce got up shaking his head no, "Too be blunt, even with my fine skills it will take a while if it is an inside job. But the sooner will be better." Changing into Paul Jones wear outfit that is laid out, the billionaire wasted no time to spare on getting dress. "Get the car ready, we are going to Peyote right now!"

"Of course sir." Leaving the room, Alfred left to get their car started. The young man had the guilt weighing down Bruce Wayne's parents death on the back of his mind , the billionaire wondered the back of his mind if it wasn't for his personal seemly selfish needs, Martha and Thomas would still be alive. Holding up a frame picture from the king size bedpost, of the three in their last group picture knows the feeling of an unsolved murder case of a love one. Following behind his butler, the built orphan wondered on the back of his mind if it was all a set up.

"Wake up Papillion," Shaking the sleeping Asain from their twin size bed, Durante, frustrate he overslept. "we have this case to investigate." Turning on the Smart TV, the practicing attorney plugged in his girlfriend's phone to the television to check out Peyote's local news App to read the headlines on the big screen.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, the groggy Asian looked at the television with blurry vision. "Huh," in shock, both the couple looked dumbfounded, "there is no doubt he is frame Dante, frame!" The news quickly change Papillion's mood in a heart beat. "You've always told me Sirius was a good man." Also denying the charges the local media is saying, the two decided to get dress.

"Soon son, one day this will be all yours." Pointing out the breaking ground of the future hotel, Madison Citadel. Relax in the warm steamy water, Russell is in deep meditation. "This is my gift to you Russell. I want you to have it all." Looking down, the teenage boy looks down with a sense of doubt in his jaded eyes.

"Dad, I" rubbing his lengthy, scrawny arm looked up to make contact, "I'm not sure if I am worthy of such a thing. This seems a lot to bare such responsibility." As both eyes connected with one another, father and son's somber moment shed a trickle of light sparkle into the conversation. Placing his hand on the skeptic boy's shoulder.

A small, but simple lunier smile came across Jared's face, "Russell, did you forget how social you are without trying?" Rolling his eyes, with a grumpy face, the young teenager nodded his head, "stop looking that way boy, you look like a cat with a tart face." Whacking the back of his head with his bare hands

Splashing the bath water which became ice cold, shook the young man in the wooden tub, "Am I, am I really that ungrateful?" Standing up in the nude, with water pouring off his body like a water pitcher, reached over for a towel that Azalea laid out for him. Overhearing himself talking, Komadori, gingerly walked over to Russell once having the towel wrapped around his waist.

"So, you finally realize why you are here, Sasayaki-san?" Nodding a firm yes, Russell stood up straight with a stern, prune face. Looking at the young adult's ill face made Komadori worry, "are you sure? You look a bit sick." Hearing his stomach growl due to hunger, relax the middle-age master. "Azalea-san is prepping a bowl of soba, dry noodle for you to eat before you get some rest."

With training soon to begin, will Russell be up to the task? And with Bruce Wayne heading back to Peyote on short notice to investigate without knowing Aburey and Papillion are going too. And with Little White being quiet, what are they planning next?


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing Chimichanga barking, and the couple looked at the Bulldog who has a lonely, sad, and droopy face. Hearing the dog they've brought in even though they cannot keep due to the fact they will be out in the city and more harm may happen to the innocent pudgy pooch. "Papillion, we need to find a dog sitter. I do not want another night thinking you're giving me a French kiss when it fact it's the French Bulldog!" Perking his ears up, Chimichanga walked over to slobber Aubrey's face leaving the man to wipe the slimy drool off. "Papillion!"

Checking through her Orbit smartphone, she found a dog sitter with a five stars rating, "Here's one, Polish Paws." Wagging his stubby tail, Chimichanga liked the sound of it. "hey, it is across from Russell's hotel. We can kill two birds with one stone." Getting on her knees, the girlfriend rubbed the dog's ears. "Let me call now to them we are on our way. Hear that Chimichanga, you are going to get pamper thanks to Uncle Dante and I!" Wiggling his rear, and having his tongue out, slobbered Papillion happily.

"You mean from my expense the dog is going to get pamper." Giving the cute, innocent, puppy dog look, the Bulldog whimpered softly to Dante, "alright, we will take it to the fancy, pricey one you found. Russell better thank me for it. But don't you think we need buy a new leash for him?"

Grinning to herself, the goofy, perky Asian grinned, "Look who is starting to care now." Placing both hands over her mouth, giggling to herself. "I knew who had a soft side for Chimichanga." Barking happily the trio got ready to leave for, Polish Paws.

"Don't get any ideas, I am doing it only for you and Russell." The Bulldog waddle over, licking Aubrey's cheek once again by jumping on his lap, "and yes, the dog too." Sighing heavily with a slight blush, Papillion pumped her fist in the air happily. But in the back of his mind, the final year law student couldn't help to wonder if he should email his friend of the event or not. Biting his thumb nail till it snap like a twig.

Papillion placed her small, slender hand on his tense shoulder, "Aubrey, I know you are worried about him. Frankly I am too." Looking at his girlfriend whom only addresses him formally when the matter is serious. "But don't be, once we stop at the grooming place and check the hotel, we can go the garage to work on the project." Without them paying any attention to the dog, Chimichanga sniffed the soon to be attorney's sneakers to urinate in it.

"Ahh! Chimichanga! Bad dog, bad." Grunting in disgust, the warm hearted man in the inside put the dog's burnt leash on to leave to their designation. "Come on, let's leave now before he drops a poop mine for me next." The happy mix-matched couple left after locking up everything to venture off to the city.

Inside a luxury Jaguar in which butler, Alfred Pennyworth is driving, Bruce Wayne reflects back of his memories of youth with Russell on his own birthday, "There is something I been meaning to ask you." Casting a rod outside Bruce Wayne's summer house on the eve of the owner 18th birthday, "have you ever felt different?" Looking at the clear water from the sunrise's ray beaming its reflection, and waiting for a fish to bite, the young billionaire looked his close friend, Russell, "I am only asking because you are like an older brother to me is all. Sorry if it seems strange."

Sitting on the grass under a huge, old, but steady willow tree, Russell dress in blue jeans, green hoodie, open zipper having a graphic tee with a trout on it, sneakers, and a fishermen hat with a lure on it. Turning over his head, Bruce looked at his friend with a deep mind, "Just ask." Laughing in a light matter, the blue jeans wearing, white plane T-shirt with a cargo color vest over it, and dark sneakers. "we've known each other for a decade now." While waiting for a bite, the teenage blue eyes billionaire smile.

Gripping on his fishing rod tighter with sweat pouring out of his body due to be nervous. "Why am I different? Why is it, Bruce? Why am not normal? Just why!" Shouting his frustration on the inquiry, Russell shut his covered eyes, which tears are flowing down, "I just want to be, normal." Shaking terribly, the young teenage boy who is going through manhood struggles with sexuality as well.

"Is this what you were telling me earlier; about you being gay?" Making direct eye contact, Bruce place down his rod to give a meaningful heart-to-heart talk, "look, as far as I see it it is no big deal. Nobody is normal this is just something that separates us to make you and I unique. And you Russell, you are the most space ball character I know. So, so what if you are gay or straight, you are still the same person in the inside as the outside. Your sexuality orientation define you."

Happy to hear, Russell sighed to himself with a smile to himself, shutting his eyes with ease until a tug from the young man's fishing rod. Feeling a strong tug, Bruce helped his scrawny friend reel in this whopper size fish. After a couple minutes 'fighting' with koho, the two managed to reel in the fish, falling backwards, but managed to laugh it off as two friends enjoy their morning as they threw it back into the water.

Back inside with the Goodnights, B.N. and his lady, Lepiota watched how the city they created unfolded by the media, "It looks like you have done such a beautiful job my dear, Lepiota. Every news media is showing their true colors; without anything holding them back on the truth on how they really feel." Rubbing his hands together with a glee, glimmering on the foe's deviously dimple smirk, "then there will be no way they'll let that fag, Russell keep the hotel deeming him, 'unfit' for the title, and then I, erm, we will take over Peyote once and for all!"

"Well, I bet you are happy now. You are like this dump of a city; cynic, homophobic, and malevolent. With a foul smell that is like rotten eggs and a sewer backup." Wrenching her nose as the smell she mention, Lepiota watch her man quiver with a shiver of delight hearing his woman speak so dirty which his deeds make him proud thanks to the help. "You honestly think I love what I am doing? May I remind you, I only do this because I love you."

Turning his hunch back, B.N. turn back to face her, grabbing Lepiota's long, thin, fragile neck, "and may I remind you THAT I can take your life away just as easily I gave it back." Biting her tongue, looked out the window to see how people are reacting to what she has done after being release from the wrinkled hand's grip. Power means nothing to woman, just love.

While looking, Lepiota noticed Aubrey and Papillion are outside walking with the Bulldog, "Damn it, it looks like they are going to Madison Citadel." Keeping the thought to herself, turned the blind eye as she quickly notice one of her men, Hemoglobin walking pass them dressed in civilian clothes. "I wonder what he is going to do as planned."

"Lepiota, what are you doing staring outside?" Quickly looking back at her man, Lady turned around frantically, but remain deadpan as she was address, "did something or someone catch your eye?" Wiggling her long, tan, fingers she nodded,

"Yeah, Hemoglobin is headed to Russell's hotel to do what is planned." Briskly creeping up to his lady, B.N., spoke in a whisper tone as he is please that is everything is going well, placing his pallor hands on Lepiota just before the couple and the dog walked into the grooming salon. "Phew, that was too close, if he seen those two around B.N. would more than likely wanted them to be kill." Shutting her dark, tired chocolate color eyes, the young woman eased in relaxation for the time being as the two watch part 2 of their plan being unfold.

Back in Japan: Walking up from a much deserve sleep, Russell Madison stretch out his long tired limbs to see his master, Komadori standing right in front of him, "Ah!" Jumping back, the alarm young adult looked in shock from being scared, " So what training are we going to start with; early bird catches the worm?" Using his quick wit as a cheeky respond for his own payback.

Standing motionless, the trainer just looked at the young man whom is being served hot, black tea and miso soup by Azalea. A breakfast meal, but due it being early Komadori wanted to wast no time on training, "um, problem teach; I don't know how to use chopsticks." Laughing nervously to himself, both sensai and the shrine maiden looked at each other with the look on who is going to show the uneducated how.

"I will," the master went to offer to help, "come with me, Russell I will show you outside." Dressed in the same wear as Komadori is, the young heir is wearing a black hakama and hitatare. Getting off the bed to head outside with his sensai, he slip on his sandals to head outside.

The late evening is cool, but with an enjoyable brisk. Sakura trees are in full bloom with their pedals falling down on the ground, feeling its gentle breeze, Russell shut his calm and relax eyes to feel the refreshing air through his skin pours, having an alluring scent like perfume, "This, this is what it's like to finally relax. It has been too long." With the steam of the hot food entering his nostrils exited a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, I am sorry. Could you please place by that Cherry Blossom tree, Azalea?" Being carried away with the exit of reality, Russell has forgotten his meal.

Walking over where the meal was place, Komadori followed suit as Russell bstruggle using the chopsticks. "Sasayaki-san, using these chopsticks is like life: hard to pick up and balance at first, but after you get the hang of it, you want keep going until you finish everything off your plate."

Looking deeply into his dark color eyes, the trainee understood clearly while fumbling over the chopsticks, "Then I will want more of it, huh?" Sitting underneath the large, shady tree, the young man place his bowl down in favor the cooled off tea. Blowing it off with both hands on each side of the cup, Komadori upsetting picked up a small, medal head garden rake and tossed it to over to Russell. Catching it one hand with cup still in hand was impress, but not enough to excuse him of his sharp tongue.

"Young Sasayaki," putting the cup down, the trainee looked puzzle, "if you choose not to learn with chopsticks just yet, then this will make you learn by building up your appetite. Rake up all the Sakura pedals on the ground that surrounds the shrine." Widen his green eyes, Russell spat out the tea from which was in his mouth. Even angrier than before, Komadori barked at the young man do to it at once.

Grumbling at what has to be done, the 21 year old sharp tongue smart ass went to do as he is told immediately.

Racking the small droppings from the tree that surrounded them, grunted with each stroke tugged his scrawny arms under the moonlight watching his master heading back inside to the temple. Sighing heavily to himself, Russell wondered to himself on why none of his friends or boyfriend Email him to let them they're okay. Feeling the guilt on his shoulder once again cause the struggling demon seeing to clench the rack grip tightly making the veins visible on his hand.

Back inside, Azalea looked inside the young man's suitcase without the present of Komodori. A blue screen lid up and the phone vibrated. It's a email message from Aubrey. Speak of the devil, "Hey Russell, sorry I didn't catch up with you sooner. A lot of things have been happening here in Peyote including news about Sirius, as in your boyfriend. Well, try not to worry too much as I just got a text from Bruce Wayne saying he is on his way as I am writing this Email. Take care and make sure your tongue doesn't get you in trouble."

Lowering her dark eyes, the shrine maiden took the liberty to delete the email with a wicked smirk. Taking his Trojan Tiger action figure out, seeing how worn out she threw to the side and the red handkerchief in hand, Azalea headed back outside if she didn't do anything. "Oh Russell," waving it around, the man looked at it changing his expression from swearing as a sailor to as a priest nun "you forgot this." Walking over happily taking it by tying around his neck, "I've notice you forgot and it looks something you're attach to."

Looking back up with a serious tone, Russell nodded and went back to racking the pedals into a pile, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Strange, it is that same aura from before." Resting his hands on the handle, "could it be possible she has two different auras." Looking closely at her, the heir faked a convincing genuine smile while the back of his mind still pondered, "By the way, thanks! I am almost done, so don't hold up for me, alright." Azalea walked off before giving Russell a second look.

With both watching over their back, can either of them trust each other without raising an eyebrow?

"Email has been sent, Alfred. How much longer to Peyote?" With legs folded, the black wearing Paul Jones suit billionaire leaned back after placing his smartphone back into the pants' pocket while consider on other possibilities that the media isn't talking about yet. "Doesn't alarm me that reporters can be set in their ways especially in the 21st century. But to be open about it without being fired? Freedom of speech I can understand, but this?"

Stopping at the traffic light, Alfred adjusted his bowler hat as he waited for the light to change, "You know sir, it can be 7th century or 27th, there will be people will be either closed mind if he or she is not suited fit who they do not see a reflection of themselves." The light change soon after with British speaking accent butler finished his final word. "In short Master Bruce, there isn't much we can do to change people's mind."

Entering the beautiful decorated Polish Paws, Aubrey and Papillion along with Chimichanga enter the salon. A bell jingle on top of the door, letting the person at front desk alert customers has arrived. Dressed in skinny jeans, neon pink t-shirt with the business' name on it written in white cursive font, black sneakers and neon green shoe-lashes, "well, hello, hello dolls welcome to, Polish Paws. How may I help you?" Spoke a gay teenager in a flamboyant tone.

The bulldog greeted with a friendly bark, wagging his rear happily. "Well hi there," eagerly spoke back the perky Japanese-American, "we were wondering if you could babysit, um, petsit our friend's dog?" Aubrey looked at the teenager's neck length black dyed hair then at surrounding which looked like a spa that can be used for humans as well.

"This place, who runs it?" Interrupted Aubrey, who is walking around the lobby, inspecting as much as he can, "it's just this place is so majestic, it's like a Greek oasis."

The employee looked along with the inspiring attorney, "My grandmother owns this place. She comes from Greece, so she use her loved for animals and fused it with our culture background." Looking at the decor, wide, real fish inside the tanks behind the front desk, and a separated tank to the side filled sea water fishes. Both tanks filled with colorful rocks and reefs. Top ceiling is painted with aquarium theme while next room has the a farm theme to it. The couple looked around even Chimichanga got on his hind legs, trying to look up too, "oh how adorable this pooch is, just like guys are."

Snapping back into reality, Aubrey stood stern once again, "Sorry, but he his a friend of ours, we are just watching for him. Well okay, we were, but we sadly can't. You see, his owner is out of the country and well, his boyfriend is dead, so-"

"Wait, are you talking about Sirius? He's been on the news a lot." The couple nodded, "Cute guy he was, same with his boyfriend. You know, I never would of guess Russell is gay, he always passed by here with his dad every morning so we would bumped into each other on occasionally."

The door's bell jingle with a man dressed in dark clothing entering the salon, "And he happens to be a good friend of mine too. I believe Sirius is innocent. Hello, my is Bruce Wayne and this is my butler Alfred Pennyworth. Aubrey, Papillion good to meet each other again." The butler tip his bowler hat with everyone else looked dumbfounded at the two tall gentlemen enter the building.

Papillion rush over to greet the two with big hugs, Aubrey walked calmly, reaching his hands out the pockets to greet the two, "And I am Khris Neidhart." The worker addressing himself or as he likes to put it, herself.

"Well, the covers everyone," the bulldog growl angry, "how could I forget. Last but not lease, this is Chimichanga." Looking at everyone while rubbing his neck, Aubrey notice one thing, "it looks like each one has a common bond and that is Russell Madison."

Is it fate? Or merely a fluke?

With the group reuniting once again, Hemoglobin is right underneath their nose.

Inside Madison Citadel back door the hired spy from Lepiota checked to see if he could see anyone's inside. With being a mute, the heterochromia man went walked over to the front door as the bulldog started to sniff around inside Polish Paws. "Like guys, I hope he ain't gonna take a shit in here." Khris started to freak out as the spotless floors were just cleaned.

"No wait, I think Chimichanga hears something outside." Bruce address the alarmed employe, which caused everyone else to turn their heads to the door, "put him on a leash, Alfred and I will check it out." Exiting the door, Papillion put the bulldog on his burnt leash started to bark angry.

Aubrey stepped forward, "I am going to check it out as well. You two wait here." Without fear, the blonde went out the door following the two men already ahead.

Looking around, the three sees nothing or nobody unusual as each person as busy people walked in and out of cabs, metros, their own cars, kids running and playing on this busy late spring day, until without paying attention,

Feeling a bump, Aubrey turned around, "Hey, careful there," calmly, but frustrated address the young man. It was Hemoglobin who stood frozen next to the enemy.

What will happen next? How is Russell Madison's training? Also, is Azalea really who she says she is? Stay tune.


	11. Chapter 11

The mute stood there, frozen; not knowing what to do. The same platinum blonde that was with him earlier on a date came from from behind, "There you are." Bruce and Aubrey with a stern expression looked at the suspicious woman whom they want answers from, "sorry, this is my mute boyfriend. He is looking for a job and since the hotel is fairly new, well you know." Nodding yes to the statement, the scared man that starts from the right upper lip down his throat that's silver dollar in width.

"Then on behalf of three of us, we apologize; we didn't know this man is mute." Aubrey stated, in his gruff voice. Alfred and Bruce stood behind listening and watching every details closely as train detectives do. "As for job hiring goes. No, there is not at the moment. The owner of the building is out on personal matter. Until he returns to start running the hotel, no job hiring will be made without his approval."

Peeking out from in corner the alley were the two young ladies, Elenore and Lenore watched by listening closely. "We understand fully, sir thank you. We will be leave." Barking loudly from inside and a muffled sound outside, Chimichanga finally eased his barking. Turning their backs, the couple left showing a grunted face of anger thinking on how close they were. Now they must resort on another plan.

Elenore, a pale white, thin prostitute face turned bright pink before she stepped forward to see the tall blonde man. Lenore pulled her shoulder back, "What are you doing?" Muffled her friend, "he's with class and us, we are trash. There would be no way he will take interest in people like us." Walking away, the hussy left ahead leaving before her friend.

Elenore quickly ran to Aubrey. The three stopped, turning their heads upon hearing heavy panting, and heels on shoes. "Mister wait, mister," stopping before they returned Polish Paws, "that man with the scar, I've seen him before. His name his Hemoglobin; at lease that is what I heard, and he is bad news." Looking directly only at the blonde whose personality resemble of that of noir movies she has grown to love by watching them in cheap, run down motels where the prostitute had one night stands.

Aubrey couldn't help to notice the long, raven, oily hair, blue eyes, young lady. Dirty, run down, "Um, thank you miss." Reaching into his wallet, the young man offered money for the tip and for well being. Elenore simply turned away, blushing, running back to Lenore.

Standing there if nothing is around him, Bruce place his hand on Aubrey's shoulder, snapping back into reality. Quickly looking behind, the startle man turned around to see it was only Wayne and his butler, "We should get back and tell the rest what happen and what you were told."

While walking back, the inspiring attorney still had Elenore on his mind. Will there be flames in Aubrey's ring of fire?

Back in Japan: Russell finally finished his chores to task his number one foe, (well at lease right now), the dreadful, evil, chopsticks!

"Good to see you are still tackling, Sasayaki-san." Komadori sat down next to the sweaty Russell, "life is about picking one thing above the other." Reading between the lines, the trainee picked up the chopsticks and began eating the noodles. Please to see finally his pupil has master the art. "Don't get too excited, your real test will soon begin; but I have a question for you, why did you come here?"

Twirling and slurping the noodles, Russell's jaded throbbing eyes became melancholy, "Why? Well before the hotel business, my father spent his post war life saving on fear I would become nothing when I am old. All the hurt and lies I've been through while was he working day and night." Placing the bowl down, the young man lean backwards, reflecting on his rollercoster youth. "I want to pay back for my father and to defeat my demons. Be a savior of Peyote; have his memory carry on."

"Dad? Dad, I can't see." A nine year old Russell tugs on his dad's pants leg, struggles to see the cowboy street show, "pick me up, please?" Short for his age, but his energy and big heart makes up for hight. Jared picked up the young eager boy over his shoulders whom was making gun noises to match the gesture of the weapon.

It was high noon, the outlaw vs the sheriff in the battle of Ol' Peyote. Shouting the loudest is the young green eyes, freckle boy, Russell, cheering for the good guy to come on top by shooting the bad guy dead. The excited lad used his hand gesture gun, pretending to shoot him.

The show concluded with a brown ten gallon hat sheriff coming on top with everyone cheered for a performance well done by the actors.

Wanting to be put down, Russell told his father he wanted to see the cowboy. Seeing if there was way, Jared place the eager boy down only to have him dash quickly to the actor that portrayed the sheriff, pushing and shoving others out of the way, "mister, mister! You were awesome and how you shot that bad guy! Bang! That was so cool!"

Hearing the boy's enthusiasm from behind, the tall, average weight actor looked at him with grand delight, "So yer the boy that I heard, and this here is your pa?" Seeing Jared coming from behind, he quickly apologize for if there was any problem that Russell may have cause. Laughing to himself, the sheriff shook his head, "problem? Here? Why not that at all sir. I wish we had more people like him in audience!"

"Mister Sheiff, sir, I wanna be just like you when I grow up! " With his brown hair that looks like the wind got a hold of it. "I wanna beat up the bad guys." The elder man gave his prop hat to the young thin boy whose face lid up once it was place on him. Glee with excitement, Russell jumped up and down happily, "thank you, thank you, thank you so much sir!"

"So, you wanted to be a cowboy? How cute." Azalea came in, interrupting the flashback, "not to be the barrier of bad news, but you are not training to be once." Coiling a sly smirk, the shrine maiden stood above the two men.

Getting up, Kimodori looked directly at cocky African adopted young woman. Russell did too, "then you must of got the wrong message. What I was alluding that I want to be the hero of Peyote and I don't care about the consequences!" Getting frustrated, the upset man spoke in a British accent just like his late father did. "And if even my friends hasn't message me in way to say, 'what's up' or 'how are you' that is fine! Want to know why? Because it will only toughen me up! I may not belong here or even you because we are walking sinners but you know what? When I look up I stand tall, even though I am cursed, a sinner, and afraid that I can do it."

Huffing heavily, Russell was about to leave before Kimodori handed him a wooden 6ft rokushakubō staff, "take this," looking at the seemly average weapon, the demon seeing is hesitate about taking, sensing strong auras coming from it. "It will help you fight your demons and others wicked souls that loom."

Standing back, Azalea watched nervously, palm sweating, feeling her heartbeat beat faster and faster, "Kimodori-sama," yelled shrine maiden, "you can't just give him your rokushakubō. Don't you have to train him to use it? Not just anyone can handle its strong powers that's inside." Looking at the jealous woman, the mater turned away from Russell and Azalea to walk back inside the temple.

A sigh of released escaped from panic lady. Without knowing at first glance, Russell stood in front of Azalea with a scowl face, "Your jealously is greener than my eyes, Azalea," folded his arms, "the fact what you've been yearning for all this time is slipping through your fingers like sad is sickening like cancer and you do not be careful, it will spread your body quicker than you can count to 10." Russell left the shrine maiden baffle as a different side of awoken as he follow forward to his master.

Unknowing to Azalea, Russell heard demons speaking from within the seemly normal wooden Bo staff. "Let us out, we've been sitting here in the darkness for too long. Crying out for you to send us free." Were the eerie, moody voices were heard. Sensing something other being cold, the shrine maiden shivers while watched him walking away.

"Teach me now!" Bellowed the young man, "I know I heard something inside that weapon and not just one either; there were multiple demons in there." Turning around to hear the deepen voice of trainee, Kimodori turned around looking at the 360 degree personality changed.

With his arms folded, the trainer finally is trilled the fire has finally lit in Russell's ass, "Only the one whom demons feel worthy of controlling rokushakubō will call out to it." Speaking in a calm matter, the two stood in eye level, "tell me, what did they say to you?" Watching closely, the jealous Azalea is peeking out the tree in bitter rage went back inside stealthy to raid the guest's luggage.

"Unbelievable! Just unbelievable." Grumbling to herself, the African orphan changed into her civilian clothes, "this kid comes in and takes what is mine. Well I won't take it." Dressed in her multicolored purple and pink wig, jeans, purple v-neck shirt, and sandles. Azalea took Russell's luggage and snuck out the opposite direction filled with bitterness and jealously.

Unaware of Azalea's actions, the two men are training, "Now just shut your eyes and open your mind." Doing as told, the demon watcher's mind open filled with eerie, variety, genderless creatures.

Inside Russell's subconscious: multiple black howling shadows squirm around the vessel's naked neon green body. "You are finally here, master. Do you accept us now." Hearing the gender-biding voices, Russell stood firmly still. "Release us to unlock your full potential."

"What if I can't control you?" Having fear consume the young man, "I, I, I," growling in anger, the demons grew restless, "but why me? Why was I chosen to control you or you to control; what makes me so special?" Having doubt still inside, it just hit Russell on why. "Wait, it's not about me, it is about my mum, dad, and all the people Peyote."

Reawaken, Kimodori is still next to his bold pupil, having a smile on his wrinkled face, "It looks like you are ready and accepting. Let's begin."

"You let the opportunity slipped away?" Frustrated to hear the news through Hemoglobin's platinum friend lady friend Goodnight broke a shot glass with his bare hands, "and who was it you said interrupted?" Lepiota walked in to the room with a disappointing face, rolling her tongue from the inside. Having full faith with multicolored eye man is discouraged with the plan fail.

Stepping forward is Hemoglobin's mouthpiece, "No name was given, but three men were there. A dirty blonde, blue eyes, and diamond studded earrings, the other dark brown hair, also with clear blue eyes, and an middle age man with a bowler hat." Growling in anger, B.N. knew exactly who the men whom they've encountered with, shattering the bottle of scotch which was in his other hand.

The angry crime lord looked with rage at his woman, "You, this is your fault! I thought you've wrapped the city. What the hell happen!" Blared Goodnight with blood dripping down both hands down to his wrist. "You told me Lepiota that you brainwashed the whole city with your psychic powers are strong enough. What in the hell happen?" Growled with fueled anger.

Looking equality in shocked, Lady Goodnight stood in shock trying her best to compose herself in order to justify herself, "It should of worked. All humans are impervious to my abilities, unless." The three looked at Lepiota impatiently for an answer.

"There isn't an 'unless' in this situation, Lepiota. You know damn well as I those three are, humans!" Turning red as the blood that is flowing down his hands, B.N. spared no one his wrath. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, or I didn't give you enough time to figure something out?"

Grinning to himself, the malevolent man watched his woman kept calm for a simple answer, "then simplest next possibility is they were out of my range. My waves can only go so far." Sighing to herself calmly, Lepiota looked directly at her man. Hemoglobin recalls in his mind that he did not see them when he murder Sirius. Picking up what the mute has said, the psychic Hispanic-Italian transfer on what was said in her mind.

"Hm, very well." Satisfied with the answer, B.N. called in his own henchmen, Little White to come forward. Marching in a straight row like ducklings following their mother, Amanita, leader the pack. Each one with their entire body covered in a white hoodie, jeans, sneakers, gloves, and skull mask. "We are going to go with plan B with my plan. This time without Russell's pother friends interrupting."

Rubbing her slim shoulder, Lepiota looked with concern, "B.N. darling, is there anything you want me to do?" Speaking in a smooth flirty tone if nothing wrong had happened, the psychic knows that both are incomplete without one another.

Back inside Polish Paws, the trio finished explaining on what happen to them outside and whom they've encountered with. Hesitating on ever detail, Aubrey managed to do without mentioning the raven hair prosatude Elenore. "Ringo, are you sure that's all; you look very nervous."

Eyeing closely, Papilion notices on how his eye twitch, a common reflex when Aubrey fibs. Hence why the Japanese-American girlfriend sweet talked her man by calling him apple in her native tongue. Shaking his head no, the good-looking blonde honestly confessed, "Just a couple of hussies who helped out on the name was all." Managing on only telling the half truth, a sigh of relief escaped to himself, "Besides Papillion, shouldn't get back to garage on work on Russell's late birthday present?"

"Birthday present?" Repeating what Aubrey said, Khris has an interesting look on his face, "what kind of gift is it?" Papillion looked back with her cheerful smile and nodded. Shifting her mood, Bruce notice deep inside the girlfriend isn't really happy; unlike Russell, she cannot convince her smile is genuine.

"Yeah! Aubrey and I are planning to transform Russell's Excalibur into a one of a kind high tech car." But Bruce knows, he too is use to lies that everything is alright, although his eyes were always sadden. Thankful though the billionaire seems notice that another common bond is linking together. Although everyone had or has their down it is that one man can bring everyone up.

"You have to let go of your emotions just like a swimming pool. Right now, you are overflowing filled with the pass escaping with skin of your teeth." Outside Kimodori's temple the sage master lectured Russell on how to focus and let go of the pass, "only then you will empty out the pool before you drown yourself in the past."

Repeating on what the sensai, the focus man picked up his sixth stronger than ever. Once again, Russell can see everything if it were happening with his eyes open and right in front of him. Able to see Azalea's wicked actions, the trainee is appalled on what is before his eyes, "So that's why I haven't received anything from my friends." Seeing the deleted messages from utter jealously Russell's eyes field with anger, rage, and revenge. "You set this up, didn't you old man?"

Fuel with mix emotions, the student didn't know on what to do but to seek her, "She wasn't always this way, Sasayaki. I guess now with you here, her true colors have came out." Disappointed with himself, Kiromodo has mix feelings himself, but is thankful that Russell's care came at great timing. "It feels like this is my fault. Please, do forgive me."

Knowing it is not his doing, the maturing man comforted his trainee. "Don't worry Kimodori-sama, I will get to the route of the this. I know my training has been few, but is no time to hesitate. Maybe if I take the rokushakubō."

"Just remember, you make the rokushakubō not the other way around." Taking the meaning to heart, Russell shut his eyes tightly to use the abilities of both his and the staff to see what can be spotted.

Seeing clear as day, the foreseeable one can see as well Governor of Peyote is issuing a brainwashed proclamation, "City of Peyote, it is my duty as mayor Governor Keystone, to issue that all LGBT marriages is ban in the whole area." Hearing the news from the hefty politician Russell has had enough, "dude the recent killing of an elder couple, increase of gangs proves that gays and lesbians cannot be trusted. People like Sirius proves they do not deserve equality if they are going to act like low life animals."

With his eyes growing bright, lime green with no pupils, Russell's anger enlighten to a new level. With raging energy in circulation, the souls in the rokushakubō took over, storming inside to look through the vessel's luggage. Finding a black trenchcoat, and plain white T-shirt, the host ripped his current top replacing it with the one found while keeping the red handkerchief on, "Sasayaki, what has happened?"

"All our live we've seen this world black and white waiting for the sun come out to fill in the colors for a rainbow to appear after the storm." Panting his fingernails black, Russell took out his cell phone to use the camera as a mirror to smear black mascara across the face and under his cheeks. "But apparently that rainbow isn't coming until the sun comes out; and that sun's name is, Whisper."

"But you said it yourself, you're not ready." Anger by his foolish pride, Kimodori tried to stop his student doing something stupid, "Sasayaki, I mean Whisper, you could get yourself kill." Turning back, the warrior looked with a blank expression like an empty canvas.

Moving his head to the side, Whisper finally changed his expression to speak, "Is that all you care for; just me?" Russell's new ego has left him to be alter of his old self with these many souls possessing him, "what about the others? Those who can't defend themselves. Lives already lost waiting for their rainbow to come. But they've never lived long enough see it happened. Not anymore, we will be their bright light to the shadow. We are not afraid to walk alone."

"Then there is nothing I can say that can keep you from going." Feeling cold chills going down his spine, Kimodori matched eye-level with Whisper, "you have walked this world alone before and now it is time for you to put your newly developed skills to further advance the path you step from darkness to light."

Turning his back Whisper has two things on their mind, "Peyote needs me yes, but also Azalea has to be halt. We take care of business here." Walking off, the steps only of the straw sandals is softly heard, "bad people brings out the best of us. Now, it is time to put that into test." Speaking in smooth, deep voice, the fearless warrior began to walk, having vision of that of a demon which is different from humans. Seeing only in red, black, white, and green. Each depicts all source of people, "Are we walking blindly into a trap; maybe, but to protect those whom you love is clearly an eye-opener that should not be blind if you really love someone."

Simultaneously in Peyote, Governor Keystone is still addressing his speech just as the gang was going to work on Russell's birthday gift, "and effective immediately, I will be signing the Sirius Law, making sure no one in LGBT community can get married for they cannot be trusted!" Striking down his right stubby arm, the Latino government stood by his firm words as the press and media ask questions and took pictures.

Watching the Breaking News on their smartphones unfold are Russell's friends along with Khris, "This is sheer bullshit!" Raged Aubrey, slamming his fist on the front desk table as Chimichanga barked too, "How can they blame for Sirius for all this? And the cops; where the hell are they?" Frustrated by the city has left divided heterosexual and LGBT community the city has become, the man who is usually stoic has drawn the final line. "Gays, lesbians, and transgender are people too, damn it."

"Damn skippy, we should have same rights as heterosexual!" Pipped in Khris, who himself is gay transgender was kicked out of his, uhm, her, parents home after coming out, "why is it people should treat us any differently just because who we choose to love and be? Shouldn't we be happy and ourselves just like straight people? Uhm, d'oi!" Everyone agreed one the good point.

The group painfully kept a close eye and keen ear on what the governor is saying. Question on to go or not, the concern girlfriend Papillion. Not being able to see the citizen is divided by their sexual orientation in front of the politician whom both side have signs angrily protesting about homosexuality. "Good idea, Khris you and Papillion go to be our moles. I will try and contact Russell again. Still find it strange for him not to comply the first time."

Barking on wanting to go, Chimichanga dashed to the front door. "All right, the pudgy bulldog can come just because he is so cute!" Putting on a rainbow custom fit vest on the dog and a new leash, the duo went out to the heart of the city with alert while Aubrey, Bruce, and Alfred stood behind.

"Sooner or later you have to tell her the truth." Serving as a conscience to well-to-do blonde, "you can't keep hiding about it." Bruce crossed his shoulder and walked to the door, with his butler opening the front door. "We are heading to the hotel, just don't forget to think on what I just told you."


End file.
